Waiting Outside The Lines
by Ptolemy-chan
Summary: Kurapika Hensler, gadis menyebalkan yang memiliki segudang masalah. Baginya, hanya ada satu konselor yang berhasil membuatnya terkesan, Kuroro Lucifer. Hanya ada satu orang yang tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap menjengkelkannya, Pairo. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang membuatnya takut, Pariston Hill. /Mereka hanya akan membuatku menjadi semakin sangat terobsesi.../ AU.
1. Sangat Terobsesi

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi di hari-hari sebelumnya, aku tidak lebih dulu menuju ke kelasku. Melainkan berkunjung ke suatu tempat yang kupikir seolah selalu menungguku di sekolah.

Ruangan Konseling.

'Ruangan konseling adalah tempat paling mengerikan di mana hanya ada anak-anak bermasalah sebagai penghuninya'. Yah, setidaknya seperti itulah anggapan para siswa-siswa pengecut bermulut besar di sekolahku. Bagiku, ruangan konseling hanyalah ruangan yang bahkan tak jauh lebih baik dari tempat-tempat paling membosankan yang ada di seluruh dunia. Sangat membosankan sekali.

Berkunjung ke ruangan konseling sudah menjadi rutinitas harianku sampai saat ini. Mereka—guru-guruku—selalu memaksaku, menungguku lebih dulu di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu menarikku menuju para konselor sekolah. Sebagai seorang yang selalu menjadi langganan para konselor, aku mulai merasa tertekan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mungkin bisa saja menjadi depresi, atau bahkan bisa sampai ke tahap paling membahayakan—seperti gila, _misal_nya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka selalu mengincarku. Mereka tak pernah memberiku alasan yang jelas mengapa aku harus selalu berada di sana. Mereka tak pernah memberikan toleransi untukku agar sehari saja tidak mengunjungi ruangan itu.

Tapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku mulai terbiasa dan berpikir untuk mengakali semua pertanyaan yang selalu mereka ajukan kepadaku. Aku mulai berani membuat para konselor jengkel dengan sikapku, bahkan hingga mengirim mereka kembali ke rumah sakit mereka sendiri.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu, mereka tak akan pernah bisa menguak segalanya dariku. Karena hari demi hari, mereka hanya akan membuatku menjadi semakin sangat terobsesi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

**Warning : AU, FemKurapika, Syuper OOC, Typo, Mystery(**_**mungkin**_**), Tragedy, Romance, Friendship, Aneh, Isi cerita sedikit terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah ane baca, Fic ini mungkin akan terbagi menjadi 3 POV(**_**Kurapika, Pairo, Normal**_**), Pairing masih ane pikirkan :P dan… etc.**

* * *

_**Kurapika**_

**1**

**Sangat Terobsesi**

* * *

Saat ini, aku tengah berjalan melintasi koridor lantai dua sekolah bersama Ms. Eliza—wali kelasku—menuju ruang konseling yang berada tidak cukup jauh di ujung koridor. Aku berjalan mengekorinya di belakang seperti pengawal pribadi yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Ms. Eliza, adalah salah satu guru tercantik yang ada di sekolahku. Tapi, sangat disayangkan sekali. Meskipun wajahnya cantik, tetapi hatinya tidaklah begitu cantik terhadapku. Dia kerap menganggapku anak aneh, yang baginya aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi murid kesayangannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak begitu berharap, sih.

Selain hatinya tidak cantik, salah satu hal yang terkadang membuatku jengkel dari Ms. Eliza adalah cara berjalannya yang lambat. Bisa kaubayangkan betapa beberapa menitku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggunya berjalan seperti nenek-nenek tua yang lambat. Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya tersadar, dan terkadang aku begitu bingung mengapa dia tidak sadar-sadar juga.

"Ms. Eliza," panggilku, aku memperhatikan tubuhnya dari belakang.

Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Ya?" katanya, nada suaranya terdengar sinis dan sangat tidak mengenakan.

"Kira-kira, pukul berapa aku sampai tadi? Dan sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kurapika. Kau memakai jam tangan di tanganmu."

Benar juga. Itulah Ms. Eliza—Selalu cermat, seperti biasanya. Dan juga selalu jutek, seperti sifatnya. Aku tidak ragu jika dia menjadi wali kelas ketujuhku selama di semester ini.

Aku menyunggingkan sudut bibirku, nyengir. "Ya. Sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. Dan menurut perhitunganku, waktu kita sudah terbuang sekitar setengah jam. Lima belas menit karena keterlambatanku, dan kau tahu lima belas menit lainnya karena apa?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya sekilas, tidak menjawabku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Bisa kaubayangkan berapa banyak waktu kita yang sudah terbuang hanya karena menunggumu—"

"Bisa kau diam dan berhenti mengoceh? Aku berharap sikapmu bisa sedikit lebih baik di depan konselor barumu nanti." Dia kembali berbalik, menatapku geram.

Aku berdecak, mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak menatap matanya. Orang seperti ini, entah mengapa dapat selalu membuatku jengkel. Dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan itu yang membuatnya terkadang menjadi tidak peka.

Tapi... itu topik yang lumayan menarik. Maksudku, konselor baru itu.

Kami sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu ganda saat ini. Aku berdiri dan menunggu Ms. Eliza memutar kenop pintu dan membukakan pintu untukku. Setelah pintu terbuka, dia segera menarik lenganku dan mendorong tubuhku masuk—sedikit kasar. Dan seperti biasa, setelah memastikan aku masuk, dia segera menutup pintu dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku bersama... konselor baruku saat ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan sebelum terpaku pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini tengah menatap catatan di depannya. Lalu aku berdeham, membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu dari kursi berlengannya, lalu menaruh kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya ke meja kaca di depannya. Aku masih berdiri saat memerhatikannya, lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja kaca setelah dia memberikan isyarat agar menyuruhku duduk.

"Nah, sebelumnya, kita akan berkenalan lebih dulu. Aku Kuroro Lucifer, konselor barumu." Dia berkata seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku.

Aku hanya merapikan blazerku, tidak berniat membalas sambutan tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Doktor," kataku, memasang tampang sedikit menyesal(yang tentu saja dengan segenap hati kupaksakan). "Tapi aku tidak dapat memastikan apakah tanganmu bersih atau tidak. Jika tidak, itu akan sangat merepotkanku dengan selalu mengoleskan gel pembersih tangan setiap beberapa menit ke seluruh telapak tanganku."

Perkenalan pertama yang cukup berkesan untuk seorang konselor. Walaupun aku tahu tangannya memang terlihat sedikit lebih bersih dari tanganku. Tapi aku tidak dapat menjaminnya, bukan?

Dr. Lucifer menarik tangannya kembali. "Oh, tak masalah. Jadi, kau memiliki semacam alergi?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa menyentuh tangan seseorang yang baru saja kukenal."

Dr. Lucifer berdeham, menutupi kekecewaannya dengan selembar kertas folio di tangannya. "Baiklah. Jadi, kau Kurapika Hensler?"

Aku mengangguk satu kali.

"Nah, Kurapika, bagaimana kalau kita bercakap-cakap?"

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Hal yang tidak kusukai dari seorang konselor adalah sikap ingin tahunya yang terkadang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memancing anak malang sepertiku agar terperangkap ke dalam pertanyaan atau obrolan-obrolan psikologinya yang membosankan.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arah meja. "Tentu saja, Doktor. Mari kita mulai dari namamu. Jadi, kau punya panggilan kecil? Seperti, Kuro? Lucy? Atau—"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, kita hanya akan membicarakan masalahmu di sini." Dr. Lucifer segera menyelaku, memandangku tajam dengan mata hitamnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Aha! Kupikir Dorothy tidak terlalu buruk, eh, Doktor?" usulku, dan segera dihadiahi tatapan tajam untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku tidak peduli setajam apa pelototannya terhadapku. Membuatnya jengkel, itu prioritas utamaku saat ini. Aku ingat, konselorku sebelum ini, Dr. Leorio. Dia adalah doktor bergelar yang sombong. Selalu membicarakan pengalaman pribadinya yang membosankan. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengusirnya pergi dari sekolah ini. Sedikit sulit, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengoceh tidak keruan karena kata-kata pedasku yang menyakitkan.

Dr. Lucifer mencatat sesuatu ke dalam buku catatannya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni semua permainan kecilmu, Kurapika," katanya, tanpa berpaling. "Bisa kau menganggap pembicaraan kita sebagai hal yang serius?"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik, aku merasa otak jeniusku menangkap adanya suatu terobosan dari kata-katanya. Itu ide yang lumayan bagus!

"Kurasa umur kita terpaut cukup jauh, Doktor," kataku, nyaris kecewa. "Mungkin kau bisa membicarakan sesuatu yang serius itu kepada Ms. Eliza."

Dr. Lucifer mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Maksudku, kau bisa saja menikahinya. Tapi, jika kau memaksa, kau bisa melamarku setelah aku tamat dari Saint Coffin. Beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa terfokus untuk membicarakan hal yang seserius itu, Doktor."

Nah! Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya saat ini. Agar membuatnya tambah jengkel, aku meraih gelas berisi air putih dari meja kaca, lalu meminumnya seteguk. Dia melirikku ketika aku meletakkan kembali gelas ke atas meja. Kurasa dia sadar bahwa minuman yang kuminum adalah miliknya. Dan kini, aku yakin urat saraf di sekitar dahinya sedikit berkedut sekarang.

Dr. Lucifer mendesah. "Baiklah, Kurapika. Terserah kau, tapi bukan pembicaraan serius seperti itu yang kumaksud."

Aku mengangguk. "Benar juga," kataku menyetujui. "Kupikir kau terlalu muda untuk menikah, dan juga untuk ukuran seorang konselor. Tapi itu tidak penting, ya, Doktor? Konselor tetaplah konselor, tidak lebih dari orang-orang bergelar yang sok tahu."

Dr. Lucifer menatapku serius kali ini. Eh, mungkinkah?

"Ya, Kurapika. Cerdik sekali, seperti yang tertulis di dalam arsipmu. Selalu merasa lebih baik dari siapapun?"

Aku menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi dengan mendengus bosan. Kupikir dia akan melamarku. Tapi nyatanya kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan tidak seserius tatapan matanya. Memang sih, wajahnya lebih lumayan dari beberapa konselorku sebelumnya. Tapi, apa pedulinya untukku? Maaf saja, aku bukan gadis manja yang harus selalu berteriak ketika melihat laki-laki yang parasnya hanya bermodalkan _lumayan_.

"Kenyataannya sih, memang seperti itu, Doktor," kataku, dengan membalas tatapannya.

"Kenyataannya? Kau sangat yakin bahwa kau lebih baik dari siapapun? Kenyataannya saja kau selalu berada di ruangan ini, dengan segala masalahmu. Itu membuktikan kalau kau tidak lebih baik dari siswa lainnya."

"Masalahku?" kataku singkat.

"Masalahnya, Kurapika, kau tidak cukup peduli untuk mau menghormati orang lain. Itu masalah yang pertama, dan masih ada lagi masalahmu yang lain."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Doktor ini lebih dari hanya sekadar lumayan. Dia pintar!

"Itu konyol! Aku sangat menghormati beberapa orang," kataku, sedikit mencondongkan bahu.

"Benarkah? Siapa, misalnya?"

Aku mengangkat jari telunjukku sekilas. "Leonardo da Vinci. Aku sangat menyukai karya-karyanya—salah satunya yang sudah sangat terkenal, Mona Lisa, tentunya. Dan Grimm B—"

Dr. Lucifer segera mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke atas meja kaca, menyelaku. "Ya. Bagaimana dengan orang yang benar-benar kaukenal?"

Aku berpikir keras. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlintas di benakku. _Well_, aku baru menyadarinya. Kurasa aku sudah cukup jauh untuk terjebak ke dalam semua skenario buatannya.

Aku menangkupkan tangan ke wajah. "Kurasa kau mengetahui segalanya, Doktor. Kau konselornya di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau yang memberitahuku?"

Dr. Lucifer menatap kembali buku catatannya. "Sudah kuduga. Kau tak bisa menjawabnya, bukan?—"

Suara pintu terbuka. Dr. Lucifer sontak menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu ganda, dan aku pun mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Aku melihat Ms. Eliza sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dia tidak menatapku, tatapan matanya terfokus memandang Dr. Lucifer. Dan itu membuatku miris, perawan tua seperti Ms. Eliza tidak cocok bertatapan lama dengan Dr. Lucifer. Seperti yang kupikirkan tadi, kurasa Dr. Lucifer masih muda, yah walaupun wajahnya lumayan. Tidak! Sebenarnya aku ingin memberinya saran, minyak rambut yang dipakainya membuatnya norak!

Ms. Eliza berdeham. "Dr. Lucifer, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu sebentar."

Oh tentu saja tidak, Ms. Eliza. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, nyaris saja aku terpojokkan oleh pertanyaan Dr. Lucifer yang mungkin akan menyulitkanku. Entah mengapa, saat ini aku ingin sekali menjadi anak yang manis di depanmu hanya untuk beberapa menit. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, tentunya.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, Ms. Eliza. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Dr. Lucifer.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, hari ini kelasku kedatangan seorang murid baru. Hanya saja, sikapnya sedikit sulit untuk kupahami. Mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih baik bila aku membawanya ke sini."

Dr. Lucifer mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh membawanya masuk."

Ms. Eliza berjalan dua langkah memasuki ruangan. Dan ketika dia bergeser memasuki ruangan, terlihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang ku tahu adalah murid baru di kelasku sedang berdiri di luar pintu. Sejauh yang kulihat, penampilannya cukup wajar untuk seorang siswa laki-laki dengan seragamnya. Hanya saja, kulit putihnya tampak agak pucat, rambutnya bewarna coklat senada dengan warna matanya, dan pandangannya... dia sedikit menunduk seolah hanya terpaku pada lantai di bawahnya.

"Masuklah," perintah Ms. Eliza.

Siswa baru itu berjalan memasuki ruangan masih dengan sedikit menunduk. Kemudian dia berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Ms. Eliza berada.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Dr. Lucifer kepada siswa baru itu.

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya mendongak, lalu menoleh memandang Ms. Eliza, berganti memandang Dr. Lucifer, dan kini... memandangku. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, seolah menyimpan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya bagai harta karun rahasia. Dan tatapannya... seolah selalu waspada terhadap objek yang dilihatnya setiap kali matanya berkedip.

Senyum merentang dari bibir merahku. _Well_, siswa baru ini aneh sekali. Kurasa hari-hariku selama di ruangan ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih menarik dengan kedatangannya.

"Pairo, Doktor. Namanya Pairo." Ms. Eliza berkata.

Pairo? Bukan nama yang buruk, dan cukup bagus bila tertera di atas kartu undangan pernikahanku kelak. Tapi... siapa yang tahu aku akan menikah dengan siapa?

**TBC**

**AN : **Maafin ane yaa kalau Kurapika jadi narsis dan OOC kronis gitu :P soalnya ane suka dengan sifat bandelnya Kurapika /plak/ Review ya? :D**  
**


	2. Ikatan

Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya bagiku, berada di sekolah formal seperti Saint Coffin. Segalanya tampak terlihat asing di mataku, mulai dari orang-orang baru di sekelilingku, ruangan kelas yang ramai, dan juga... ruangan tempatku berada saat ini.

Ruangan konseling.

Ada tiga orang yang tengah memerhatikanku saat ini. Pertama, salah seorang yang sudah kukenal lebih dulu—dia adalah Ms. Eliza, wali kelasku. Lalu seseorang yang berpakaian seperti Doktor—konselor, kurasa. Dan seorang lagi, gadis berambut pirang sepundak yang kupikir adalah siswa sepertiku.

Mereka menyipitkan mata seolah memandangku anak aneh. Tapi, aku mengerti mengapa mereka menunjukkan sikap seperti itu di depanku. Mereka pikir aku memiliki masalah, walaupun aku tahu itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Mungkin benar, aku memang memiliki sedikit masalah saat ini. Masalahnya adalah... tentang bagaimana caranya aku memulai, untuk memahami mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

**AN : Pokoknya kalau banyak kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Soalnya ane masih amatiran :P**

* * *

_**Pairo**_

**2**

**Ikatan**

* * *

Namaku Pairo. Umurku tujuh belas tahun. Hingga beberapa jam yang lalu, aku resmi menjadi siswa baru di Sekolah Saint Coffin. Tapi, sebelumnya, aku akan menceritakan tentang alasan mengapa aku bisa berada di sekolah ini, di ruangan ini, bahkan membuat orang-orang itu menganggapku anak aneh.

Sebenarnya, aku hanyalah anak rumahan biasa yang sangat jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak—bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Aku berasal dari kalangan keluarga bangsawan. Dan bagiku, hidup di kalangan keluarga bangsawan tidaklah membuatku bahagia. Awal mulanya adalah karena kedua orang tuaku, mereka memiliki segudang kepentingan yang membuatku hampir seperti anak terlantar. Aku adalah anak tunggal, dan karena kedua orang tuaku adalah seorang yang sibuk, aku hampir merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Dia adalah Pufu, Butlerku—yang selalu setia berada di sampingku kemanapun aku beranjak. Baginya, aku hanyalah anak rapuh yang harus selalu dilindungi, dikawal, dan dilayani setiap kali kubutuhkan. Tapi bagiku, dia sudah seperti ayah kandungku sendiri.

Secara teknis, Pufu memanglah seorang Butler—Pelayan. Tapi bagi keluargaku, dia sudah seperti pengawal pribadi. Itu berlangsung sejak aku masih kecil, hingga sekarang. Karena jauh sebelum aku dilahirkan, kami—orang-orang bangsawan— memiliki sebuah tradisi untuk terikat dengan keluarga Butler. Ibaratnya seperti sebuah kontrak, yaitu ikatan antara seorang majikan dan pelayan. Hanya kami—para bangsawan, yang mampu memutuskan ikatan atau membatalkan kontrak itu. Tapi bagi seorang Butler, mereka tidak memiliki hak apa pun. Ya, itulah resiko mereka. Resiko karena dilahirkan dari kalangan keluarga Butler.

Selama orang tuaku tidak ada, Pufu yang mengatur segalanya tentang kelangsungan hidupku—salah satunya adalah dengan memikirkan masalah pendidikan yang terbaik untukku. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, aku sempat mengikuti pendidikan dengan _Homeschooling. _Semua itu adalah gagasannya, dan aku menerima idenya dengan senang hati.

Awalnya, aku tidak memiliki kesulitan sedikitpun dalam menjalani proses belajar bersama guru-guru itu. Bahkan mereka selalu mengatakan, "Kau luar biasa, Pairo. Kau selalu selangkah lebih cepat dalam memahami apa yang kuajarkan kepadamu."

Benar, itu semua adalah karena rasa ketertarikanku yang begitu dalam akan ilmu pengetahuan.

Tapi, setelah sekian lama, aku merasa guru-guru itu tidak dapat menjaminku sepenuhnya. Mereka seperti mempermainkanku, selalu memberikan dan mengulang materi pembelajaran yang sama, yang telah kukuasai hampir seluruhnya. Hingga suatu hari, aku menemukan berkas berisi biografi Butlerku—Pufu, yang membuatku terkagum di ruangan brankas tempat penyimpanan barang-barang berharga milik ayahku.

Aku mempelajari biografi Pufu setiap malam, sebelum beranjak tidur. Dan setelah selesai memahami riwayatnya sepenuhnya, aku mendapatkan fakta mencengangkan—Yaitu pendidikan guru-guru itu bahkan tak lebih baik dari pengetahuan yang dimiliki Pufu.

Aku memerintahkan Pufu agar memberhentikan mereka—guru-guru itu, dan menyuruhnya agar mengajariku banyak hal. Pufu tidak pernah membantah segala yang kuperintahkan, hingga dia bersedia untuk mengajariku segalanya—mulai dari pengetahuan umum, teknologi informasi, hingga ilmu bela diri. Tapi yang paling membuatku terkesan adalah cerita tentang pengalaman yang didapatnya selama menjalani pelatihan bagi seorang Butler.

Ya, pengalaman. Dan sayang sekali, aku tidak memiliki sebuah pengalaman berarti seperti yang dimilikinya.

"Jadi, keluargamu seluruhnya adalah seorang Butler?" tanyaku, suatu hari, tepatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku sedang duduk di bangku halaman belakang mansion—menikmati pemandangan sore dari kebun anggur yang sudah dirawat ibuku sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

Pufu berdiri di sampingku sambil memainkan biolanya dengan alunan yang merdu. Dia menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Ya, Sir. Kami berasal dari kalangan keluarga Butler. Dan kebetulan sekali, aku dipercaya untuk menjadi Butler bagi seorang anak bangsawan sepertimu. Itu suatu kehormatan bagiku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Kata-kata itu menenangkanku, tapi juga membuatku risih.

"Tidak, Pufu. Aku senang kau menjadi Butlerku. Dan bagiku, kau sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ada pembatas di antara kita."

Seketika saja, Pufu menghentikan permainan biolanya. Kemudian berkata, "Itu tidak benar, Sir. Kau adalah majikanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu. Aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargamu."

"Kenapa, Pufu? Kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari keluargaku?"

"Karena itu sudah peraturannya, Sir. Kami hanya diperbolehkan menjagamu, melindungimu, melayanimu. Seorang Butler tidak boleh menganggap dirinya sederajat dengan Masternya, itulah perjanjiannya."

"Dan jika kau melanggar perjanjian itu?"

"Maka bisa dikatakan aku telah gagal memenuhi syarat sebagai seorang Butler."

Senyuman di wajahku berubah menjadi muram. Pernyataan itu membuatku sedih. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku ingin kami memliki golongan yang sama. Tidak ada pembatas seperti majikan atau pelayan. Pufu adalah Butler yang baik, dia sudah menjadi Butlerku sejak pertama kali aku lahir. Bahkan kurasa, rasa perhatiannya terhadapku sudah melebihi rasa perhatian kedua orang tuaku terhadapku. Dan terkadang aku berpikir, kedua orangtuaku bukanlah keluargaku, mereka seperti selalu jauh untuk kuraih. Hanya Pufu, dia keluargaku satu-satunya. Tapi jika dia tak menginginkan aku menjadi keluarganya, itu artinya aku hanyalah sendirian.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu, Pufu. Kau boleh berpikir kalau aku adalah majikanmu, tapi aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin menjadi sendirian. Karena kupikir, aku seperti tidak memiliki keluarga—kedua orang tuaku jarang berada di rumah."

Pufu menundukkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Maafkan aku, Sir. Aku tidak dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargamu. Tapi kurasa aku memiliki solusi untukmu, agar kau tidak selalu sendirian."

Aku menengadah memandang wajahnya. "Ya, Pufu. Apa itu?"

"Kurasa di kota ini ada sebuah sekolah yang cukup bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

Sekolah? Itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

"Entahlah, Pufu. Aku belum pernah memikirkannya."

Pufu kembali memainkan biolanya kali ini. "Aku sangat yakin, Sir. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman di sana, dan itu bisa menambah pengalamanmu. Daripada hanya duduk-duduk di sini, dan mencibir kedua orang tuamu. Kurasa sekolah lebih baik untukmu."

Sebenarnya, aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Aku tidak pernah berada di sekitar orang banyak. Dan sekolah... tempat itu seperti asing bagiku. Tapi, kurasa dia benar. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan duduk-duduk di sini dan berdiam diri di rumah. Aku harus mencari pengalamanku sendiri, mendalami pengetahuanku, dan juga mencari seorang teman .

Aku bangkit dan berdiri dari bangku panjang. "Baiklah, Pufu. Aku yakin semua yang kausarankan padaku adalah yang terbaik. Kau tidak keberatan mengurusi berkas-berkasnya?"

Dia menunduk hormat lagi ke arahku. "Tidak, Sir. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu sekolah yang cocok untuk seorang pengagum ilmu pengetahuan seperti dirimu."

**...**

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri diam memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Aku yakin aku tidak memiliki masalah yang dapat memberatkanku agar tetap berada di ruangan konseling ini. Karena kurasa, aku hanya sedikit gugup untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang baru yang baru kutemui.

"Dr. Lucifer, kurasa aku masih memiliki urusan di tempat lain. Kau tidak keberatan bila aku meninggalkan Pairo di sini?" Ms. Eliza berkata, dia menunjukku sekilas.

Konselor itu—Dr. Lucifer, mengangguk dan memperhatikanku. "Tentu saja tidak, Ms. Eliza. Itu memang sudah tugasku."

Kemudian Ms. Eliza meraih pundakku dengan tangannya. "Nah, Pairo, aku yakin sikapmu pasti lebih baik dari teman sekelasmu itu," dia menunjuk gadis berambut pirang yang kini masih memerhatikanku. "Katakan saja masalahmu pada Dr. Lucifer, dia pasti akan membantumu."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. "Ya, Ms. Eliza. Terima kasih."

Ms. Eliza membalas senyumanku dan itu membuatnya tampak terlihat cantik. Lalu dia menepuk pelan pundakku, kemudian berlalu ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu, Ms. Eliza."

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis berambut pirang itu bersuara, memanggil Ms. Eliza dan memandangnya sinis.

Ms. Eliza berbalik menghadap gadis pirang itu. "Ya, Kurapika?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," kata gadis itu. "kurasa hidupmu seperti mengalami kemunduran, ya? Aku yakin kita sudah tidak tinggal di jaman di mana anak emas masih berlaku."

Ms. Eliza tersentak mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, matanya sedikit berkilat. "Kau hanya iri, Kurapika. Kau bisa mendapatkannya jika sikapmu bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang."

Gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku? Iri? Yang benar saja! Aku hanya sedikit risih dengan kata-kata yang kauucapkan pada anak baru ini. Kau bilang dia lebih baik dari diriku? itu sama saja kau menganggapku anak aneh, yang selalu salah."

Ms. Eliza mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Dr. Lucifer, tidak menanggapi argumen sinis gadis pirang bernama Kurapika itu. "Doktor, aku mengharapkan lebih padamu," katanya, nada suaranya terdengar seperti memohon.

Konselor itu mengerutkan kening, lalu mengusapnya dengan jemarinya. "Sebenarnya, Ms. Eliza," katanya. "Dia kasus yang sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku."

Ms. Eliza memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu setelah mendengar jawaban dari Dr. Lucifer. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu... dia hanya bergeming kali ini.

Tapi, jujur saja, percakapan mereka tadi membuatku bingung, dan yang lebih membuatku bingung lagi adalah sikap gadis pirang bernama Kurapika ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahui dia berani berkata seperti itu di depan Ms. Eliza. Kurasa, itu karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertinya.

"Nah, Pairo," konselor itu memanggilku, sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Doktor?" kataku.

"Kau boleh mengambil kursi yang ada di sana." Dr. Lucifer menunjuk ke sudut ruangan, yang terdapat sebuah kursi tralis. "Dan membawanya ke samping Kurapika."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksinya dengan mengambil kursi itu dan menaruhnya di sebelah kursi gadis bernama Kurapika ini. Dan kini, aku telah bersandar di kursi tepat di sebelah gadis itu. Dia memerhatikanku, selalu memerhatikanku dengan pandangannya yang sulit untuk kuartikan.

"Pairo, bisa kau jelaskan apa masalahmu? Hingga wali kelasmu membawamu kesini?" tanya Dr. Lucifer kepadaku.

Aku membuka mulutku, siap berbicara. "Kurasa aku tidak memiliki masalah apa pun, Doktor," kataku, berbicara dengan tenang. "Aku hanya sedikit gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku—berada di sekolah formal. Tapi sepertinya, sekarang aku sedikit mulai terbiasa."

"Dia bohong!" gadis itu berkata seraya menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika, dia memelototiku. "Doktor, kau melihatnya sendiri, bukan? Dari caranya berjalan, memandang kita, aku yakin dia memiliki masalah."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa gadis ini berbicara seperti itu? Kurasa aku sudah jujur dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" Tanya Dr. Lucifer. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bersemangat? Kau dengar sendiri, bukan? Pairo sudah mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, dia tidak memiliki masalah, hanya sedikit gugup. Oh, atau kau takut kehilangan _partner_mu di ruangan ini?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat sedikit gugup. Kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan bersandar pada kursi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hanya yang kulihat, Doktor. Hanya yang kulihat," katanya ketus.

"Doktor, mungkin aku memang memiliki sedikit masalah," kataku, membuat Dr. Lucifer menengadah ke arahku.

"Ya, Pairo, katakan saja."

"Masalahnya, Doktor, aku tidak terlalu mengenal sekolahan ini. Mungkin Miss..."

"Hensler, Kurapika Hensler." Gadis itu menambahkan dengan sinis.

"Ya, mungkin Miss Hensler ini dapat membantuku. Dengan menunjukkan beberapa tempat, dan memberitahukan informasi tentang sekolahan ini seluruhnya kepadaku—"

"Kau pikir aku pemandu tur keliling?" gadis itu segera menyelaku. "Tapi itu ide yang bagus, Pairo. Aku mungkin bisa menunjukkan beberapa tempat terbaik di sekolahan ini kepadamu. Seperti toilet dan gudang, misalnya."

Aku mengernyit. Toilet? Gudang? Sebenarnya... aku mengharapkan lebih.

Dr. Lucifer menghela napas, tidak terlihat seperti putus asa. "Kau dengar sendiri, Pairo? Kurapika tidak bisa membantumu," katanya.

Aku tersenyum lembut memaklumi. "Kita belum mencobanya, Doktor. Aku percaya Miss Hensler ini dapat membantuku."

Dr. Lucifer menutup buku dan menyusun kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. "Baiklah, Pairo," katanya menyetujui. "Aku mengijinkan Kurapika ikut bersamamu." Dia mengalihkan pandangan menuju gadis itu. "Dan untukmu, Kurapika. Percakapan kita belum berakhir, masalahmu juga belum selesai sepenuhnya. Aku akan menunggumu di ruangan ini besok."

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. "Dengan senang hati, Doktor," katanya. "Dan untukmu, anak baru," dia menatap mataku. "Sayang sekali. Sayang sekali kau _percaya_ padaku."

Entah mengapa, aku jadi ingat dengan salah satu buku yang terdapat di rak di dalam perpusatakaan mansionku. Aku pernah membacanya. Di dalam buku itu tertulis, tentang sebuah penyakit jiwa yang berkaitan dengan sikap ketidakacuhan, semena-mena, dan seolah merasa lebih baik dari siapapun. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah gadis ini mengidap Skizofrenia?

**TBC**

**Sedikit tambahan; Konselor itu bisa diibaratkan seperti guru BK. Terus **

**Pufu di sini sebagai manusia yaa, bukan chimera. Silahkan dikritik kalau ada yang aneh. ****Ane masih nunggu review kok :P don't like don't read :P**


	3. Pariston Hill

Kupikir, dengan kedatangan anak baru itu, hari-hariku di ruangan ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih berbeda. Tapi nyatanya, dia mengecewakanku dengan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak penting dan tidak kuharapkan kepada Dr. Lucifer. Tidak terbiasa? Gugup? Alasan tidak masuk akal!

Terlebih lagi, untuk apa dia berlagak seperti anak aneh saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini?—Ruangan konseling?

Sikap diam pertama kalinya itu seolah membuatku senang. Tapi, setelah dia berbicara, dia menghancurkan segalanya menjadi berkeping-keping. Harapanku.

Seperti seseorang yang kukenal dulu, yang pernah menjanjikanku sebuah harapan besar yang mampu membuatku menjadi terbutakan oleh muslihatnya hanya karena ucapannya. Tapi, setelah dia melakukan sesuatu—bahkan hanya dengan menjentikan jemarinya, harapan besarku itu lenyap seketika menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk yang nyata.

Dan aku membencinya. _Sangat_ membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

* * *

**Kurapika**

**3**

**Pariston Hill**

* * *

Aku merasa, hari ini adalah hari yang aneh. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasa sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, sesuatu tidak terduga yang dinamakan kebetulan seperti selalu berturut-turut menyertaiku. Seperti, konselor baru? Anak baru? Apa lagi setelah ini? Ms. Eliza yang berubah menjadi wanita tua? Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya.

Kini, aku tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama Pairo—anak baru itu, menemaninya melakukan tur keliling sekolah.

Kuakui, anak baru itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Pertama, saat masih berada di ruangan konseling tadi, dia berani memerintahku dengan menyuruhku menemaninya melakukan hal tidak penting seperti tur keliling ini. Kedua, ini yang lebih membuatku jengkel, dia selalu berbicara mengocehkan hal-hal yang membuatku kesal setiap beberapa saat. Seperti; Miss Hensler, jadi, kita berasal dari kelas yang sama? Miss Hensler, kenapa kau bisa berada di ruangan konseling? Miss Hensler, kenapa kau sangat terobsesi bersikap seperti itu? Miss Hensler, apakah kau tidak ingin merubah sikapmu? Dan _bla bla bla._

Aku selalu menggaruk kepalaku setiap beberapa saat, hal yang sangat jarang kulakukan ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara. Ini seperti bukan diriku. Biasanya aku yang membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku menjadi jengkel, bukan anak baru ini yang membuatku menjadi jengkel.

"Miss Hensler—"

Aku segera mengentakkan kaki kananku ke lantai yang keras, dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Cukup!" kataku, sedikit membentak. "Kata-kata itu membuatku bosan, Pairo. Bagaimana kalau kau diam dan berhenti memanggilku Miss Hensler, Miss Hensler, Miss Hensler?"

Dia menahan napasnya ketika aku berbicara. "Maafkan aku, Miss—eh, jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" katanya, dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Kurapika. Tapi, akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tidak memanggilku. Sebaiknya tidak memanggilku," tegasku, kini sambil berjalan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Baiklah, Kurapika. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan—"

"Oh, ayolah!" aku mengerang. "Apa lagi? Kau selalu bertanya, Pairo. Setiap sepuluh detik sekali. Apa itu kurang?"

"Maafkan aku, Kurapika—"

Aku berdecak. "Jangan meminta maaf! Kata-kata itu membuatku risih." Aku menoleh ke arahnya sekilas dan memelototinya.

"Kurapika—"

Dan kali ini aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Aku bilang tidak memanggilku. Aku bilang _jangan_ memanggilku." aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu memutar tubuh menghadapnya. "Kau mengerti?"

Dia mengangguk pasrah. Seperti anak malang yang terkurung dalam kekangan orang tuanya. Tapi, itu lebih baik. Daripada dia mengocehkan hal-hal yang membuatku takut. Seperti; Kurapika, ayo kita berteman. Kurapika, aku percaya padamu. Kurapika, ayo kita menikah.

Aku mengusap keningku dengan telapak tangan. Oh, kata-kata menggelikan itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika diriku berubah menjadi seseorang yang simpati.

Aku memerhatikan wajahnya, dia hanya memerhatikan mataku. Kemudian aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan mengaitkan kedua tangan di belakang pinggang.

"Baiklah, Pairo," kataku. "Jadi, kau ingin aku memulai darimana? Toilet? Gudang? Atau tempat pembuangan sampah di halaman belakang?" aku berkata dengan menyembunyikan senyuman menyakitkan terbaikku.

Mungkin kata-kata itu sedikit keterlaluan untuk anak baru sepertinya. Tapi, itu belum sebanding dengan sikap banyak tanyanya yang membuatku jengkel. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa menebak. Yah, aku yakin dia tengah cemberut karena kesal dengan kata-kataku.

Aku menoleh untuk memastikan. Dan seketika itu juga, aku terkejut tidak percaya. Biar kudeskripsikan; dia hanya tersenyum memandangku dengan wajahnya yang tenang, seolah tak menampakkan ekspresi kesal sedikitpun.

Aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya kalau tebakkanku salah telak. Anak ini, orang yang seperti apa, sih?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyaku, sambil mengerutkan kening. Bahkan tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan barusan.

"Aku hanya senang, Kurapika," katanya, masih dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Aku telah mempercayaimu, dan ternyata aku tidak salah. Kau telah bersedia mau membantuku. Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin muluk-muluk untuk pergi ke beberapa tempat di sekolahan ini. Hanya perpustakaan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi."

Aku bisa merasakan ekspresi wajahku berubah seperti orang keheranan saat ini. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tulus seperti dirinya selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup. Apakah, apakah pantas bila aku bersikap kurang ajar di depannya? Aku benar-benar tidak tega.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah," kataku, nyaris seperti orang yang pasrah. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Dia mengangguk senang. Berbeda dengan diriku, yang masih menampakkan raut keheranan. Kemudian aku berbalik, siap untuk melanjutkan langkah. Dan ketika aku berbalik, saat itu juga, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu menabrakku.

Tubuhku terdorong ke belakang, menabrak Pairo yang berada tepat di belakangku. Aku bisa mendengar pekikan lirih dari mulutnya ketika merasakan kakiku menginjak kakinya. Kami sama-sama terjerembap ke lantai yang dingin, dengan posisi aku di sebelahnya, dia di sebelahku.

Aku memaki lirih selama beberapa saat, merutuk kesal karena rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di sekitar punggungku. Lalu seseorang menarik tanganku, mencoba untuk membuatku bangun dan berdiri dari posisi tidur di lantai.

Pairo segera bangkit dan memeriksa keadaanku. "Kurapika, kau tidak apa-apa? Oh, tidak." Dia berkata seraya menatap iba tanganku.

"Sial!" jeritku, sambil memperhatikan siku tanganku yang mulai membiru.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," seseorang yang menarik tanganku tadi berkata, dengan suara yang tampak seperti familiar di telingaku.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat wujud seseorang yang telah membuatku terjatuh, bersiap untuk mengatakan sumpah serapah ke arahnya. Tapi, ketika aku mendongak, saat itu juga... mataku membelalak seketika, napasku berubah menjadi tertahan selama beberapa saat, bibirku bergetar seolah tidak mampu mengatakan sumpah serapah yang sudah kurencanakan tadi. Tanganku bergetar, kakiku bergetar, seluruh tubuhku bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat wajah seseorang itu.

Dia memandangku heran, aku memandangnya takut. Waktu seakan seperti memaksa tubuhku agar berhenti bergerak. Pairo berkata, memanggil-manggil namaku, memegang pundakku—mengguncang-guncangkannya seolah berharap aku tersadar dan meresponnya. Tapi aku tidak meresponnya—tidak bisa meresponnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang itu berkata dan tersenyum, membuat tubuhku tersentak seketika.

Tatapan mataku seolah tak bisa lepas dari wajah laki-laki itu, dari matanya. Dia mendekatkan diri ke arahku, dan disaat itu juga, aku merasa suatu kekuatan besar seperti mengalir membanjiri kakiku—berusaha agar membuatku bergerak. Aku melangkah mundur perlahan. Selangkah, dua langkah, dan di langkah ketiga, aku merasa kekuatan untuk bergerak seperti kembali memasuki tubuhku seluruhnya.

Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat tubuhku kembali normal. Aku segera berbalik dan berlari secepat yang kubisa meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Mengabaikan Pairo yang tengah memanggil-manggil namaku, mengabaikan rasa sakit di siku tanganku, menjatuhkan tas ranselku, dan terus berlari menyusuri koridor tanpa berniat untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Aku bisa merasakan peluh mengalir membanjiri keningku, membuat pikiranku menjadi kacau. Rasa kegelisahan, ketakukan, dan keputusasaan seperti menjadi satu memenuhi pikiranku. Bayangan memori muncul satu-persatu seperti buih-buih kecil yang muncul ke permukaan, yang tidak pernah kuharapkan untuk hadir kembali di ingatanku.

Kegelisahan seakan mengaburkan kesadaranku. Rasa takut seolah membutakan mataku, membuatku terjatuh beberapa kali karena menabrak beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan melintasi koridor. Aku berdiri, berlari terpincang-pincang, mencoba untuk memfokuskan mataku sedetail mungkin.

Pintu itu, hanya pintu ganda bewarna putih di ujung koridor itu yang kukenali seluruhnya, yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku berpijak. Aku melangkah cepat menuju pintu ganda, menyambar dan memutar kenopnya, lalu masuk setelah pintu terbuka.

Saat memasuki ruangan, hal yang kulihat pertama kali adalah seseorang yang sudah kukenal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, yang kini tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas catatannya. Seolah mendengar desahan napasku, dia menengadah ke arahku, menyipitkan mata, menatapku heran.

"Kurapika, apa yang terjadi?" dia berkata seraya berdiri.

Aku mengabaikannya, lalu menutup pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, meraih kunci dan memutarnya pada lubang di pintu ganda. Aku mencabut kunci tersebut, menggenggamnya, dan hendak membuangnya ke arah jendela di sudut ruangan. Ketika aku tengah berlari menuju jendela, seseorang menarik lenganku, seolah menyuruh kakiku berhenti berjalan.

Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan itu dari lenganku. Tapi sia-sia, cengkeraman tangan itu lebih kuat dari dugaanku.

"Lepaskan, Doktor! Kubilang lepaskan!" teriakku lirih.

"Tidak. Kembalikan kunci itu! Apa-apaan kau ini."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku menggigit pergelangan tangannya dan itu membuat cengkeramannya menjadi terlepas dari tanganku.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengancamnya. Aku menemukan sesuatu itu, lalu mendorong tubuhku dengan cepat ke arah meja kaca di tengah ruangan.

Seolah belum menyerah, konselor itu menarik lengan bajuku, dan disaat itu juga... aku sudah memegang sesuatu itu, benda itu.

"Jangan bergerak!" kataku, sambil mengacungkan gunting tajam ke arahnya. "Aku tidak main-main, Doktor. Aku tidak main-main dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini."

Rencana tidak terdugaku berhasil seketika. Konselor itu diam membeku di tempatnya dengan mata mendelik tidak percaya.

"Kurapika, lepaskan—"

"Diam!" perintahku, dengan sedikit berteriak. Aku memandang mata hitamnya dengan tajam. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, aku melanjutkan, "Sekarang, kembali ke kursimu!"

Dia mengangguk patuh, lalu berjalan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya terhadapku menuju kursi berlengannya di balik meja.

Aku melangkah mundur secara perlahan menuju jendela di sudut ruangan, masih dengan mengacungkan gunting tajam. Sekilas aku melupakan kunci itu dan memerhatikan jendelanya, tidak bertralis.

"Doktor, aku ingin kita berimprovisasi." Aku berbicara dengan lantang, memelototi matanya seolah dengan pandangan bengis.

"Apa?" tanyanya, masih membeku di kursinya.

"Aku ingin kita membuat beberapa kesepakatan di sini. Dan jika kau melanggarnya..." kini aku membalikkan ujung lancip gunting itu mengarah ke perutku sendiri. "Kau ingin memilih yang mana? Aku menusuk perutku sendiri, atau kau ingin aku lompat dari jendela ini?"

**TBC**

**AN : *fiuh* chap 3 selesai dalam waktu sehari! Tapi... gak tega juga Kurapika jadi kayak orang saiko gitu :P hehe maap yaa Kurapika. oke, tunggu chap selanjutnya!**


	4. Jaminan

Aku sadar dengan keadaan yang tengah kuhadapi saat ini. Aku sadar dengan realitas yang terlihat tepat di depan mataku. Aku sadar dengan gunting tajam yang sedang kugenggam. Aku sadar dengan jendela kaca lantai dua yang berada tepat di sampingku.

Kesadaran seolah menantang kewarasanku. Kewarasanku seolah menantang kegilaan yang tengah bergejolak di dalam diriku.

Selalu seperti ini. Laki-laki itu selalu membawa dampak dan pengaruh buruk pada kondisi psikisku.

Semoga saja aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengakhiri hidupku di tempat paling membosankan seperti ruangan konseling ini. Semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

**Pairing : KuroKura, ParisKura(**_**hanya untuk flashback**_**), RetzPairo.**

**Warning tambahan : Fic ini sarat dengan nuansa pemerintahan, kenarsisan, kejailan dan pemikiran-pemikiran cerdas(?) Kurapika, penuh dengan karakter angkuh, dan fic ini akan berakhir dengan cerita yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat, etc.**

* * *

**Kurapika**

**4**

**Jaminan**

* * *

"Kurapika, kau gila—"

"Jangan berbicara bila aku tak mengijinkanmu berbicara!"

Aku segera mengarahkan gunting tajam itu ke kaca jendela di sampingku dengan geram. Memukul-mukulkan sisi datarnya dengan ujung lancip gunting tersebut hingga menimbulkan retakan di beberapa sisinya. Serpihan-serpihan kaca kecil memercik mengenai kulit tangan dan pipiku—membuat beberapa goresan hingga tetesan darah mulai mengalir membasahi tangan dan wajahku.

Aku memantapkan pendengaranku—mengabaikan rasa sakit dan perih di tangan dan wajahku. Suara hentakkan langkah kaki. Sontak aku menolehkan kepala menghadap Sang konselor yang kini tengah berdiri dan bersiap untuk berjalan ke arahku.

"Sekali saja kau melangkah," kataku. Aku mengarahkan kembali ujung lancip gunting itu ke depan perutku lagi. "Aku tidak ragu untuk mengakhiri hidupku di sini, Doktor. Tidak akan ragu."

Konselor itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri, peluh menetes dari keningnya, matanya tajam memandangku khawatir.

"Baiklah, baiklah," katanya. "Aku tidak akan melangkah. Aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu. Tapi kumohon jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri lebih jauh lagi."

"Kau berjanji? Mau mengikuti semua perintahku?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Senyuman puas merekah dari bibirku. Aku segera melempar gunting tajam itu jauh ke depan di ujung ruangan hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak di tembok. Aku menyandarkan punggung ke kaca jendela yang retak dan berlubang, duduk di kusen kayunya.

"Nah, Doktor," kataku, dengan tersenyum memandangnya. "Santai saja, sekarang silahkan kembali ke kursimu."

Konselor itu mundur kembali ke kursinya, menyipitkan mata seolah ragu dengan perubahan sikapku yang secara terjadi tiba-tiba.

Aku memasukkan kunci yang sedari tadi kugenggam ke dalam saku blazerku, lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku yang memerah karena darah. "Baiklah. Mari kita mulai kesepakatan—"

"Doktor! Doktor! Apakah Kurapika ada di dalam?"

Aku berdecak sebal. Terdengar suara teriakan lirih dari luar pintu. Seperti suara seseorang yang kukenal, Pairo. _Well_, anak baru itu selalu saja mengganggu saat-saat terbaikku, mengacaukan konsentrasi yang sudah kukumpulkan sepenuhnya. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan mengacaukankan hari-hariku lebih jauh lagi. Aku harus menyingkirkan anak baru itu.

"Doktor, katakan padanya aku tak ada di sini," perintahku.

Dr. Lucifer menghela napas dalam-dalam, memelototi mataku seolah dengan pandangan geram. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kurapika tidak ada di sini, Pairo," katanya, sedikit berteriak.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa pintunya terkunci, Doktor?"

"Aku tengah sibuk mengurusi beberapa berkasku."

"Baiklah, Doktor. Terima kasih. Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu waktumu."

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan di detik berikutnya tak terdengar lagi tanda-tanda dari anak baru itu. Kurasa dia sudah pergi. Bagus, semakin pergi jauh semakin baik.

Dr. Lucifer menengadah ke arahku, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sudah?"

Aku tersenyum menyeringai. "Tentu saja belum. Kita bahkan belum memulai apa pun. Tapi, baiklah jika kau ingin terburu-buru. Pertama, kau harus bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Doktor, menurutmu, kenapa seseorang seperti Pariston Hill ada di sini? tadi aku melihatnya di koridor."

"Pariston Hill?"

"Jangan pura-pura tolol! Aku tahu Pariston Hill, kau tahu Pariston Hill, kita semua tahu Pariston Hill. Aku ingin mendengar opinimu."

Ini yang terkadang membuatku jengkel. Kenapa terkadang orang-orang selalu membalas dengan pertanyaan ketika aku sedang menanyakan pertanyaan. Aku tidak ingin cepat tua bila terus-terusan menampakkan emosi yang terlalu berlebihan seperti tadi.

Dr. Lucifer bersandar pada kursi berlengannya, menutupi bibirnya dengan jemarinya, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Lalu dia menatap mataku. "Ya. Aku tahu Pariston Hill, dia putra dari Perdana Menteri. Memang apa salahnya bila dia ada di sini? kurasa dia seumuran denganmu. Saint Coffin satu-satunya sekolahan elit di kota ini, Kurapika. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia mengambil pendidikan di sekolah ini."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Benar juga," kataku. "Nah, itulah tugasmu. Kau harus mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Pariston Hill di sekolah ini. Cari sebanyak mungkin. Mulai dari kelas, data kesiswaan, dan untuk apa dia di sini. Aku tidak bisa memasuki kantor Dekan di atas. Tapi kau konselor, dan kau bisa."

Dr. Lucifer mengerutkan kening. "Hanya itu?"

Aku tersenyum menahan tawa. "Hanya itu katamu? Kau pikir syarat untuk menjadi seorang konselor dan bergelar Doktor hanya perlu bertanya '_Hanya itu?_'. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu, Doktor. Aku mengharapkan lebih. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak benar-benar mempercayaimu. Kau bisa saja menjebakku, dengan mengadukanku pada Dekan dan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa. Aku ingin kau menjaminkan sesuatu kepadaku. Yang menurutmu sangat berharga, tentunya."

"Jaminan? Kurasa aku sudah serius untuk mau mengikuti semua aturanmu. Itu sudah cukup—"

"Jangan membantah!" teriakku. Aku mulai mengarahkan tanganku ke jendela kaca, membuka gerendelnya. "Kurasa jatuh dari ketinggian lima belas meter tidak benar-benar menjijikkan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Doktor?" aku menatapnya tajam.

Dr. Lucifer juga menatapku tajam. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku mendengus geram. "Kubilang yang menurutmu berharga! Kau mengerti?"

Dr. Lucifer tidak membalasku. Dia hanya merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan berbalik menghadap lemari di belakangnya. Dia memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci pada lemari dan memutarnya. Setelah lemari terbuka, dia mencari sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sebuah map tebal.

"Baiklah, Kurapika," katanya, sambil membuka map di tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas putih yang ada di dalamnya kepadaku. "Ini Sertifikat gelar Doktorku, kau boleh menahannya. Tapi kuharap jangan sampai hilang, robek, atau merusaknya."

Aku ternganga tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku anak idiot yang mau disogok dengan kertas murahan seperti itu? Kubilang yang lebih berharga!"

Dr. Lucifer mendengus kesal dan memelototiku. Dia segera mengangkat telapak tangannya dan melepas cincin perak dari jari kelingking tangan sebelah kanannya. "Cincin ini peninggalan ibuku," katanya, sambil menunjukkan cincin di tangannya ke arahku. "Sangat berharga, bagiku."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku percaya?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, di sisi dalam cincin ini ada nama ibuku."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Letakkan cincin itu di ujung meja. Dan... beserta sertifikatnya juga. Jangan membantah!"

Aku merasa, ini seperti mudah sekali. Begitu mudah konselor itu menuruti semua yang kukatakan. Tapi, kalau kupikir-pikir, perlu waktu berapa lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini? saat di mana aku bisa menguasai penuh seorang konselor? setelah tujuh konselor menyebalkan itu, tentunya.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat senang menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Karena kurasa, konselor hanyalah orang-orang payah yang sok tahu dalam memahami seseorang—Berlagak dapat menyelesaikan semua kasus dan masalah. Memangnya mereka tahu apa? Jika mereka bisa memahami dan berhasil memecahkan kasusku. Aku mungkin bisa sedikit untuk menghormati mereka. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin.

Aku memerhatikan jam di tanganku. Pukul sembilan tepat. Kurasa bolos pelajaran selama sehari penuh tidak masalah, dan menunggu di ruangan ini sampai jam sekolah usai. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi—Pariston Hill. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendali akan kesadaranku dan berniat untuk mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Tapi, itu fakta terbaiknya. Fakta terburuknya adalah; aku yang mati dibunuhnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku jijik dan merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan ke dunia yang kejam ini.

Aku segera mendongak, memergoki Dr. Lucifer yang tengah memerhatikan tubuhku. "Ada apa, Doktor? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Oh, atau kau merasa jijik dengan wajah cantikku?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Kau cantik dan juga gila," sambarnya.

"Kata-kata itu menyakitiku, Doktor," kataku, dengan menampakkan raut kecewa. "Mungkin kau bisa mengubahnya sedikit, seperti; _'Ya. Kau cantik dan juga jenius.'_ Itu baru benar, hn?"

Dr. Lucifer menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ya, Kurapika. Tapi bukan itu. Bagaimana dengan luka di tangan dan wajahmu? aku heran kenapa kau tidak merasa seperti kesakitan. Kemarilah, aku bisa mengobati lukamu."

Benar juga. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, entah mengapa aku seperti baru merasakan sakit dan perih di sekitar tangan dan wajahku itu sekarang. Aku baru menyadarinya. Tapi, _'Kemarilah'_? bukankah kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti ingin menjebakku? Bagaimana jika dia menangkapku? Mengikat tanganku? Membungkam mulutku dengan lem perekat? Dan mengadukanku pada Dekan? Oh, aku sangat benci dengan rasa paranoid ini!

"Tidak perlu takut," katanya, seolah membaca pikiranku. "Aku selalu konsisten dengan apa yang kukatakan."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Siapa yang takut?" tanyaku. "Maaf saja, Doktor. Tapi aku bukanlah seorang pengecut."

Dan itu terbukti. Aku segera bangkit dan berlajan ke arahnya dengan langkah santai. Menghampiri meja kaca, mengambil cincin perak yang di taruhnya di ujung meja tadi dan memakaikannya ke jari manisku. Dia memerhatikanku ketika aku memasukkan lubang cincin itu ke jariku.

"Kenapa, Doktor? Kau keberatan jika aku memakainya?" tanyaku, yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Tapi, kurasa dia memang konsisten.

Dia mengangguk. "Sangat. Kuharap kau tidak menghilangkannya."

Aku juga mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau terlalu jujur, Doktor. Bagaimana kalau aku berharap untuk menghilangkannya?"

"Sebaiknya tidak, Kurapika," katanya, mendongak memerhatikanku. "Aku mungkin bisa berbuat sesuatu yang gila terhadapmu jika kau menghilangkannya."

"Waw," kataku terkagum. "Aku ingin tahu, kira-kira segila apa?"

"Tidak segila dirimu. Hanya saja dapat membuatmu jengkel."

"Benarkah? Tapi sebaiknya jangan membuatku jengkel, Doktor."

Dr. Lucifer tersenyum tipis, hal yang sangat jarang kulihat. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Benar sekali," kataku. "Biasanya, bila sudah jengkel, aku akan memanggil pengacaraku, dan kita akan berakhir di pengadilan bersama-bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya, silahkan panggil pengacara imajinermu, dan kita akan berakhir di rumahmu bersama-sama."

Aku tersenyum, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekagumanku terhadap Doktor ini. Kurasa, dia benar-benar orang yang menarik.

"Sebaiknya itu tidak perlu, Doktor," kataku.

Seolah mengabaikanku. Dia hanya berbalik menghadap lemari di belakangnya, mencari sesuatu dan mengeluarkan kotak obat.

"Kemarikan tangan dan wajahmu, ini akan sedikit perih."

Perih? Kau bercanda! Luka seperti ini bahkan belum seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan melihat langsung pembunuhan masal tepat di depan matamu. Doktor ini pasti bercanda!

**...**

Sejam telah berlalu, dua jam telah berlalu, dan kini... tinggal tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi dan sekolah usai.

Dan selama itu juga aku hanya duduk diam di kursi sehari-hariku—di depan meja kaca di ruangan konseling ini. Aku menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tanganku ke meja, mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jariku dengan bosan, memerhatikan Dr. Lucifer yang kini tengah serius mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Selama beberapa saat sebelumnya, kami hanya terdiam dan jarang berbicara. Walau sesekali aku berkomentar dan melontarkan kata-kata sinisku kepadanya, tapi, tetap saja, Doktor ini lebih licin dari dugaanku. Maksudku, dia lebih pintar menyembunyikan emosinya daripada Ms. Eliza.

"Doktor," panggilku, membuatnya bergumam tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Aku ingin kau menutup matamu," lanjutku.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku tengah sibuk mengurusi—"

"Tapi kau bilang mau mengikuti semua perintahku."

Dan Dr. Lucifer segera melepaskan pandangan dari layar plasma laptopnya, kemudian memandangku tajam dengan mata hitamnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Tutup matamu," perintahku.

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang tutup matamu!" kataku tegas.

Dia mengerutkan kening, kemudian mengikuti instruksiku dengan menutup matanya.

Aku segera berdiri dan mendekatkan diri ke wajahnya—memerhatikan mata, hidung, dan bibirnya. Aku mengangguk kagum. Kurasa sekitar dua puluh tiga, aku yakin umurnya pasti segitu.

Kini, wajahku sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, yang berjarak mungkin sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Aku meraih bolpoin dari meja kaca, lalu mengarahkan ke wajahnya dan mulai membuat pola lingkaran di sekitar matanya. Dan disaat itu juga, dia terkejut dan membuka kedua matanya seketika.

"Kurapika! apa-apaan kau ini!" katanya, sedikit membentak.

Aku menarik kembali tubuhku ke kursi, menaruh bolpoin yang kupegang ke meja kaca, dan memutar bola mataku kesal. "Aku hanya bosan, Doktor," kataku. "Aku heran, kenapa kau begitu betah berada di ruangan ini? Coba lihat, desainnya benar-benar norak dan ketinggalan jaman."

"Bagus sekali," katanya, sambil mengusap matanya dengan tisu. "Kau telah berhasil membuat karirku berantakan di hari pertama aku memulai kerja di sekolah ini."

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Ya. Sudah tahu begitu, kenapa masih bertahan?" tanyaku. "Konselor pertamaku sebelumnya bahkan tak sampai lima belas menit berada di ruangan ini. Karenaku, tentunya."

"Dan kau bangga akan hal itu?"

Suara bel berbunyi—bergema hampir di seluruh penjuru Saint Coffin, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Dr. Lucifer kepadaku.

Aku berdiri, meraih kunci dari dalam saku blazerku, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ayo, Doktor," kataku. "Kurasa kita harus pergi makan siang."

"Ya, aku akan makan siang. Tapi nanti. Kau boleh pulang lebih dulu kalau kau mau."

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menyuruhku pulang?" aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya, menyeringai bagaikan vampir kecil dengan segelas darah terbaik di genggaman. "Aku ingin kau makan siang bersamaku. Di pusat kota Mainz kurasa ada sebuah restoran mewah. Aku ingin kau meneraktirku kaviar. Bagaimana?"

**TBC**

**AN : -_- kayaknya ane bener-bener gilak jadiin Kurapika kayak orang gilak, gak kebayang berapa kali ane garuk-garuk kepala tiap kali ngetik chapter ini. Oh, iya, agaknya chapter ini kata-katanya rada ngawur yaa, soalnya ane buat dalam kondisi ngantuk dan sekenanya aja -_-**

**Balasan review buat lavender sapphires chan :**

Konselor itu ibaratnya guru BK kalau di sekolah. Tapi kalau masih bingung dan belum jelas juga liat di wikipedia deh. Dan pairing... tenang kok, fic ini bakal berakhir dengan Kuropika(_sudah ane pikirkan mantap-mantap nih)_. Terus tentang Kurapika punya penyakit atau tidak agaknya liat di chap2 berikutnya aja deh yaa. Dan thanks reviewnya :D


	5. Tidak Terduga

Aku ragu koselor itu mampu meneraktirku makan siang.

Kurasa, uang di dompetnya tidak cukup untuk membelikanku kaviar—bahkan gaji setengah tahunnya selama di Saint Coffin pun tak akan cukup.

Mungkin, akan ada seseorang yang mampu membuatku terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

* * *

**Kurapika**

**5**

**Tidak Terduga**

* * *

Kalau bukan karena cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisku, aku yakin Dr. Lucifer tak akan se-rela itu untuk mau meneraktirku makan siang, apalagi dengan kaviar. Tapi, sampai kapan dia mau se-rela itu?—untuk mau menjadi konselor di Saint Coffin?—untuk mau mengikuti semua perintahku? Mungkin tiga hari mendatang dia akan angkat kaki dari ruangan konseling—menyerah dan pergi dengan predikat sebagai konselor payah, gagal, tidak becus, dan menyedihkan.

Saat ini, aku tengah berjalan melintasi koridor yang sepi bersama Dr. Lucifer—berjalan dengan beriringan menuju parkiran sekolah. Tak ada percakapan apa pun yang terjadi selama kami berjalan. Dan kupikir, itu karena Dr. Lucifer adalah tipikal orang yang keren.

Dia keren! Aku akui itu. Keren sebagai seorang yang pendiam, jarang berbicara, tatapan matanya seolah selalu mengintimidasi, seseorang yang sejauh ini masih konsisten, dan... lumayan.

Tapi, tetap saja, aku membencinya.

Aku yakin Dr. Lucifer pasti punya pemikiran kalau aku gila. Tapi kupikir, kegilaanku ini timbul karena ulah Pariston Hill dan para konselor seperti dirinya. Aku memang tidak mampu membalas semua perbuatan yang dilakukan Pariston kepadaku—bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya, aku tidak sanggup. Tapi, aku mungkin bisa menumpahkan rasa kejengkelanku kepada para konselor.

Bisa kaubayangkan betapa hari-hariku di Saint Coffin hanya dihabiskan dengan duduk di kursi di ruangan konseling, dipaksa untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka yang mendesak dan memojokkan. Dan itu artinya... tak ada waktu bermain bagiku, membuatku menjadi semakin depresi sedikit demi sedikit.

Selama dua tahun ini, aku sudah bolak-balik memasuki ruangan konseling lebih dari seratus lima puluh kali, dengan berganti konselor sebanyak tujuh kali, dan yang terakhir sekarang ini... Dr. Lucifer. Tapi itu semua hanyalah omong kosong, belum ada kemajuan yang berarti pada diriku, yang mampu merubah sikapku menjadi seperti dulu—dua tahun yang lalu.

Semua itu adalah gagasan kepala sekolahku—Mr. Netero—dia berkeras ingin merubah sikapku dengan memaksaku mengikuti terapi kepada para konselor. Sebenarnya, Mr. Netero bisa saja mengeluarkanku dari Saint Coffin. Tapi, karena suatu alasan, dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Kalau kuingat-ingat, saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini aku memang memilki sedikit masalah, yaitu trauma(yang kurasa disebabkan oleh Pariston). Tapi, dalang kedua yang menyebabkan aku selalu berakhir di ruangan konseling adalah teman sekelas yang juga rivalku, Retz.

"Doktor," panggilku, membuat Dr. Lucifer menengadah.

"Ya, Kurapika?" katanya, dengan menampakkan raut datar.

Aku mengerutkan kening, menggaruk kepala, mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Kurasa aku melupakan sesuatu," kataku.

"Apa lagi? Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan itu. Seperti ada yang kurang, coba lihat penampilanku."

Dr. Lucifer mengedarkan pandangan dari atas tubuhku sampai bawah, mengernyit seolah tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Tidak ada yang aneh," katanya.

"Sungguh? Benarkah tidak ada yang aneh pada diriku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Penampilanmu memang tidak aneh, tapi sikapmu itu yang sangat aneh."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku, kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan cemberut. "Terima kasih atas sindirannya, Doktor. Tapi sekarang, bisa kau menganggap pembicaraan kita sebagai hal yang serius?"

Dr. Lucifer kembali terpaku dengan pandangan lurus di depan matanya. "Bukankah umur kita terpaut cukup jauh? Kau sendiri yang bilang," katanya.

Benar juga, umurku dengannya terpaut lima tahun. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada sembilan tahun. Eh, tunggu dulu, apakah dia berbicara soal pernikahan? Melamarku? Aku seperti mengenal percakapan itu. Hmmm... aku ingat! Itu 'kan kata-kataku saat pertama kali berkenalan dengannya di ruangan konseling. Doktor ini mempermainkanku!

Aku berdecak, memutar bola mataku kesal. "Bukan pembicaraan serius seperti itu yang kumaksud. Tapi tentang _penampilanku_, Doktor." Aku sedikit menekan kata-kataku, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya dibuat jengkel? Tidak enak, bukan?" katanya.

Aku hanya menunduk memerhatikan lantai, menutup bibirku rapat-rapat, tidak berniat membalas perkataannya. Aku tidak ingin dia besar kepala hanya karena telah berhasil membuatku jengkel. Itu belum seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan Dr. Leorio—aku membuatnya frustasi hanya dengan bermodalkan ucapanku. Bagaimana tidak jengkel? Aku selalu memanggilnya bujang tua.

Tapi, bukan itu masalah utamanya saat ini. Aku yakin aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Kurapika!"

Aku segera mengangkat wajahku, mengernyit ketika melihat laki-laki berambut coklat yang kutahu adalah Pairo sedang berdiri bersama gadis berambut pirang panjang di depan lorong koridor. Dia melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arahku, tersenyum dan memegang sesuatu di tangan yang satunya.

Nah! Itu dia, itu dia sesuatu yang kulupakan! Tas ranselku.

"Ayo, Doktor," kataku, sambil meraih tangannya dan menariknya. "Kurasa aku harus bertemu dengan teman kecilku yang merepotkan."

Dr. Lucifer segera menahan tanganku. "Kau saja yang menemui temanmu, aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

"Kau pikir aku setolol itu? Kau bisa saja kabur dan meninggalkanku—"

"Tapi barang berhargaku ada padamu. Kupikir kau tidak amnesia."

Dia benar.

"Baiklah," kataku, seraya melepas paksa tanganku dari tangannya. "Jangan coba-coba kabur!"

Dr. Lucifer hanya menggaruk sebelah alisnya, menghela napas berat dan mengangguk pasrah.

Aku memberinya hormat sejenak, tersenyum, segera memutar tubuh dan berlari menuju depan lorong koridor—meninggalkan Dr. Lucifer yang berbelok menuju parkiran. Aku menyipitkan mata ketika memerhatikan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berdiri di samping Pairo. Aku mengenalnya, dia Retz.

"Hai, Pairo, kau masih mengenalku?—oh, atau tepatnya, kau masih mau mengenalku?" tanyaku, kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Aku memerhatikan Retz sekilas. Dia hanya melipat kedua tangannya, memasang tampang sinis terhadapku.

"Kurapika, kau darimana saja? Aku mencari-carimu—eh, kenapa tangan dan pipimu penuh perban?" tanya Pairo. Dia memerhatikan wajahku dengan seksama.

"Itu tidak penting, Pairo," kataku, sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Retz. "Tapi yang terpenting, kenapa kau bisa bersama gadis manja ini? dia hanya akan membuat hari-harimu menjadi sial."

Aku memang selalu membuat pengaruh pada orang-orang yang kubuat jengkel. Tapi, akan lebih menarik lagi bila Retz yang terpengaruh dengan sikap menjengkelkanku.

Retz segera menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, melangkah tepat di depanku, lalu menatap mataku geram.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, gadis tengil," katanya. Wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depan wajahku kali ini. Bagus, dia semakin terpancing. "Tidak seharusnya orang ramah seperti Pairo berkenalan dengan gadis tengil seperti dirimu."

"Oh, ya?" kataku, lebih mendekatkan lagi tubuhku ke tubuhnya. "Tapi sayang sekali, Pairo berkenalan denganku lebih dulu. Dan itu artinya... kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari seorang gadis tengil, hn?"

Dia mendengus geram, mengangkat sebelah tangan, lalu mengarahkannya ke rambutku.

Tapi aku lebih cepat mengantisipasinya. Aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu, menahannya. "Apakah tidak ada teknik lain, Retz?" aku tersenyum geli. "Daripada hanya menjambak rambut dan bermain kuda _pony_?"

Retz murka, matanya nyalang memandangku. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari tangannya. Tapi, siapa yang lebih kuat? Tentu saja aku. Dia gagal, aku segera melepas tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya jauh ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur tembok.

"Kurapika! Hentikan!" teriak Pairo.

Nah. Sejak kapan Pairo berani membentakku? Sejak dia bersama Retz? Kubilang apa! Gadis manja ini benar-benar mampu membuat seseorang menjadi sial.

Aku menoleh, tapi disaat itu juga Pairo segera menarik tanganku, membawaku lari menuju halaman depan Saint Coffin. Meninggalkan Retz yang masih bersandar di tembok, dan merintih kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Pairo? Kau bersemangat sekali membawaku lari," kataku, sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kurapika, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu," katanya, dia menatapku penuh harap.

"Kupikir boleh-boleh saja kalau untuk gadis sombong seperti Retz."

"Tapi Retz—"

"Sudahlah, Pairo." Aku menguap penuh kebosanan. "Aku malas membahas gadis manja itu—dan bisa kau kembalikan tasku?"

Dia terdiam menatap mataku tajam selama beberapa saat, mengangkat tangannya, lalu memberikan tas ranselku dengan wajah mengalah.

"Trims," kataku, seraya menyambar tas ranselku.

"Kurapika, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Aku memakai tas ranselku, memutar tubuh bersiap meninggalkannya. "Tidak."

"Tapi ini tentang Pariston."

Aku berbalik menghadapnya seketika. Pariston? Benar juga. Bagaimanapun juga, Pariston tadi bersamanya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Pariston setelah dia melihatku kabur. Mungkin anak lelaki merepotkan ini dapat memberikan beberapa informasi kepadaku.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

**...**

Aku membawanya lari menuju parkiran sekolah. Setelah sampai, hal yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah mencari-cari di mana letak mobil Dr. Lucifer—mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang dilontarkan Pairo(seperti; Kurapika, kau mau membawaku kemana? Kurapika, kenapa kita menuju parkiran? Kurapika, bagaimana dengan Retz?). Aku menghela napas berulang kali. Bagaimana mungkin anak lelaki ini dapat terlahir untuk menjadi seseorang yang banyak tanya? Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dengan keluarganya.

Tidak cukup sulit bagiku untuk mencari mobil Dr. Lucifer. Karena yang terparkir di sini hanya ada dua mobil; Bentley dan Limusin(Kurasa karena jam usai sekolah sudah berlalu cukup lama, jadi semua sudah pulang lebih dulu). Aku terpukau sejenak. Dua mobil yang terlihat di depan mataku adalah dua mobil mewah, dan salah satunya adalah milik Dr. Lucifer.

Aku segera mengetahuinya ketika salah satu dari kedua mobil itu membunyikan klakson dan membuka kaca jendela depan mobilnya. Memperlihatkan wajah Dr. Lucifer yang kini tengah memandangku dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah, Pairo. Kau ingin makan siang?"

"Tapi, Kurapika, Butlerku—"

Dan aku segera menarik paksa tangannya, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

Aku membuka pintu belakang mobil, mendorong masuk tubuh pairo penuh paksa—kuakui sedikit kasar—lalu aku menyusulnya masuk dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Kurapika, kita akan kemana?" tanya Pairo. Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan dari wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan pergi makan siang. Kau pasti akan menyukai kaviar, Dr. Lucifer akan meneraktir kita. " aku mengarahkan pandangan ke spion depan mobil, memerhatikan wajah Dr. Lucifer yang juga tengah memerhatikanku lewat kaca. "Benarkan, Doktor?"

Dr. Lucifer tidak membalasku, dia hanya menatapku tajam dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ya. Tapi, Kurapika, Butlerku menungguku."

Aku mengernyit. "Butler?"

Dan disaat itu juga, terdengar suara ketukan lirih dari luar pintu mobil di sampingku. Aku menoleh, terlihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian seperti pelayan tengah mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil.

"Doktor, buka kacanya," perintahku.

Kaca jendela mobil terbuka, laki-laki di luar mobil itu segera mengarahkan pandangan ke seseorang di sampingku—Pairo.

"Sir, kau tidak apa-apa, Sir?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku mengernyit. Sir? Butler? Mungkinkah... Pairo seorang bangsawan?

Pairo menggeleng. "Tak apa, Pufu."

"Tapi, Sir, aku melihat gadis ini tadi bersikap kasar terhadapmu. Dan untuk apa kau berada di dalam mobil ini?" Pelayan itu menatapku dingin, terlihat seperti rasa ketidaksukaan terhadapku.

Pairo mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah memberi perintah agar pelayan itu diam sejenak.

"Kurapika," kata Pairo, dia tersenyum ramah ke arahku. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang di rumahku?" lanjut Pairo, lalu dia menengadah ke arah Butlernya. "Pufu, apakah kita masih memiliki persediaan kaviar?"

Butler itu mengangguk. "Ya, Sir. Masih Beluga yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, Pufu. Aku akan menaiki mobil ini," kata Pairo. "Dan kau menaiki Limusin, memberi petunjuk jalan untuk ke mansion kita."

"Ya, Sir." Pelayan itu menunduk hormat lagi, menatapku tajam lebih dulu sebelum pergi menuju mobil Limusin yang berada tidak jauh dari mobil Bentley Dr. Lucifer.

"Bagaimana, Doktor? Kurapika? kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Pairo.

Bagaimana denganku? Tentu saja aku hanya bergeming tidak percaya. Bagaimana dengan Dr. Lucifer? Dia juga hanya bergeming memerhatikan keadaan.

Aku tidak percaya ini! hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh. Konselor baru, siswa baru, bertemu Pariston, dan sekarang... kenyataan bahwa anak baru ini adalah seorang bangsawan. Kurasa ini semakin dekat, semakin dekat untuk membuatku mengingat kembali masa-masaku yang dulu.

Apa lagi setelah ini?

**TBC**

**AN : chap ini pendek bgt -_- Kurapika jg aneh-aneh aja minta ditraktir kaviar, bayangin aja kaviar itu harganya bisa sampe 60 jeti sekilo. Untung Pairo orang kaya :v /mohon abaikan kalimat barusan/**

**Balasan review buat lavender sapphires chan :**

Ada apa dengan Pariston dan Kurapika? nanti di chap 7 bakal ada ulasannya kok hehe. Tungguin aja yaa :P thanks lagi review nya^^


	6. Konfrontasi

Hanya dengan melihat Butler itu, aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri—benci pada kenyataan bahwa manusia menjijikkan seperti diriku entah mengapa masih bertahan berada di dunia ini.

Seharusnya, sudah sejak dulu aku mengakhiri hidupku. Dan sekarang, semuanya seolah sudah tak berarti apa-apa lagi bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

* * *

**Kurapika**

**6**

**Konfrontasi**

* * *

Kenyataan bahwa Pairo memiliki seorang Butler adalah suatu bukti… dia memang seorang bangsawan.

Dan aku benci mengetahuinya, aku benci mengakuinya, aku benci seorang bangsawan. Tapi, Pairo bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk dibenci oleh siapapun. Walaupun terkadang dia menjadi seseorang yang cerewet dan banyak tanya, aku akui dia orang yang baik dan ramah.

Entah mengapa, ini sedikit bertentangan dengan pola pikirku. Mengapa aku jadi peduli pada Pairo yang seorang bangsawan? Mengapa aku diam saja saat mengikuti ajakannya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya? Dan sekarang... mengapa aku hanya diam saja ketika mendengarkan dia berbicara? Bertanya?

Kurasa itu karena Butler-nya—Dia mengingatkanku akan suatu hal yang sangat kubenci, walaupun aku tak membencinya. Tapi setidaknya, aku masih bisa berusaha agar tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ramah yang ditunjukkan Pairo kepadaku. Ya, aku masih bisa membuatnya jengkel. Aku masih bisa membuatnya agar dia membenciku.

"Kurapika, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Pairo, yang kini tengah duduk bersandar tepat di sampingku.

Aku hanya menggigit bibirku, bertopang dagu memerhatikan jalanan kota Mainz yang tidak terlalu ramai dari kaca jendela mobil, lalu menoleh ke arah Dr. Lucifer dengan gerakan malas.

"Doktor, kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku—mengabaikan Pairo.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya pada Dr. Lucifer? Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu, Kurapika."

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja? Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu, Doktor," kataku mengikuti ucapan Pairo, sambil menguap bosan.

Dr. Lucifer menengadah ke belakang—menoleh ke arahku sekilas. "Kurapika, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," katanya, kembali terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, bersandar pada jok mobil sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Doktor. Apa yang tidak untuk dirimu—"

"Tunggu dulu!" Pairo segera menginterupsi perkataanku, membuatku menoleh dan memelototinya seketika. "Kurapika, kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Apakah kau—"

"Diam!" kataku, membentaknya kasar. "Kuharap kau mengerti, Pairo. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

Pairo sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar ucapanku. "Eh, kenapa? Apakah karena Butlerku?" katanya, dan itu membuatku jengkel—yang lebih membuatku jengkel lagi adalah kata 'Butler' yang dia sebutkan. Ya, aku memang tengah jengkel dengan Butler-nya. Tatapan itu—seorang Butler tidak pantas memandangku seperti itu. Ditambah lagi... anak baru ini tadi memotong pembicaraanku dan mengungkit-ngungkit soal Butler-nya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"Doktor," kataku, segera menoleh menghadap Dr. Lucifer. "Aku ingin duduk di depan—"

"Tidak," sela Dr. Lucifer dengan cepat.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa maksudmu 'tidak'?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh duduk di depan," katanya, dia menyunggingkan senyuman dari kaca spion, dan itu membuatku tambah sangat sangat jengkel. Konselor ini berani menyelaku?

Aku berdecak kesal, menatapnya tajam dengan mata biruku. "Kau berani—"

"Ya. Aku berani membantahmu. Kenapa? Kau marah?"

Berapa kali? Berapa kali konselor ini menyela ucapanku? Dua kali! Dan sekarang... dia berani membantahku?

Aku segera merubah ekspresi pada wajahku. "Oh, tak apa, Doktor," kataku santai, sambil tersenyum dan bersandar kembali pada jok mobil yang empuk. "Aku akan memastikan sendiri cincin kesayanganmu ini akan berakhir di dasar sungai Rhine yang dalam. Secepatnya. Bagaimana, Doktor?" aku mengangkat telapak tanganku, mengelus cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku dengan lagak sayang yang kubuat-buat.

Dr. Lucifer masih tersenyum, dan kali ini lebih terlihat seperti meremehkan. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang memastikan?—Memastikan aku merebut kembali cincin itu secara paksa darimu?"

"Ya, Doktor. Silahkan kau pastikan. Tapi sebelum kau melakukannya, aku akan memastikan lebih dulu kita bertiga akan mati bersama-sama di dalam mobil ini." aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah jembatan besar yang terlihat dari kaca jendela depan mobil. "Nah, kebetulan sekali jembatan Theodor Heuss Bridge sudah terlihat di depan sana. Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama membuat skenario kecelakaan yang berujung dengan tenggelamnya mobil mewah ini di sungai Rhin—"

"Cukup!" bentak Dr. Lucifer seketika.

Aku kembali meluruskan pandanganku ke Dr. Lucifer. "Ada apa, Doktor? Kau takut? Bukankah kau sendiri yang melanggar kesepakatan kita?" tanyaku, tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringaian puas.

Kurasa Jembatan Theodor Heuss Bridge adalah ide yang bagus. Jembatan yang berada di atas sungai Rhine—yang menghubungkan kota Mainz dengan kota Wiesbaden. Cukup menarik jika kami mati bersama-sama di sana. Setidaknya, aku bisa mati bersama konselor menyebalkan itu. Dan untuk Pairo… tidak ada pilihan lain baginya, siapa suruh dia menaiki mobil ini? Pairo yang malang!

Mungkin sebuah ide seperti mencekik leher konselor itu dari belakang cukup masuk akal. Dia akan merasakan kesakitan, kehilangan konsentrasi, dan BUM! Mobil menabrak trotoar atau langsung jatuh tercebur ke dalam sungai Rhine yang dalam. Itu ide yang bagus sekali!

Dari saat itu—dari dua tahun yang lalu... aku seharusnya memang sudah mati. Jadi bagiku, tidak ada penyesalan apa pun jika aku mengakhiri hidupku sekarang juga. Dan bonusnya adalah... mati bersama konselor itu. Tidak terlalu merugikan sebagai pembalasan dendamku terhadap para konselor. Walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya dapat membalaskan dendamku pada Pariston. Kurasa, dua tahun ini sudah cukup untukku. Untuk orang menjijikkan seperti diriku, benar-benar sudah cukup.

Aku segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang di tubuhku dengan cepat, memerhatikan sekilas Dr. Lucifer dari arah kaca spion. Dia menatapku tajam, menyelidik setiap gerak-gerikku.

"Kurapika, apa yang kaulakukan?" suara Pairo resah, terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja membuat semua ini menjadi jelas," kataku, masih berusaha membuka sabuk pengaman.

Dan sabuk pengaman yang kupakai terbuka. Aku segera mengangkat bahuku, mencondongkan badan ke jok depan—tempat Sang konselor bersandar, dan mengangkat tangan bersiap mencengkeram lehernya. Tapi disaat tinggal beberapa senti lagi tanganku meraih lehernya, aku melihat konselor itu segera memutar kemudi di tangannya dengan cepat, membuatku terlonjak ke samping dari arah bahu sebelah kananku.

Bahu kananku membentur pintu mobil, kepalaku membentur kaca jendela hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Rasa sakit menguasai kepalaku, aku memekik lirih kesakitan selama beberapa detik. Ketika aku berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku lagi, samar-samar aku merasakan mobil segera menghentikan lajunya, melihat Sang konselor membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mengarahkan tubuh ke belakang—ke arahku.

Aku mengerahkan kekuatanku, berusaha bangkit untuk menerjang konselor itu. Tapi, Dr. Lucifer lebih cepat menahan tanganku, menarikku hingga terduduk kembali ke jok mobil.

Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Tapi, seperti yang sudah-sudah, tenaga konselor itu lebih kuat dari tenagaku. Aku mulai dapat merasakan lemas di seluruh badanku, pusing di kepalaku, penglihatan yang memudar dari mataku, dan suara yang tidak keluar dari tenggorokanku yang serasa tercekat.

Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya menutup mataku, dan dapat melihat tatapan tajam mata hitam Dr. Lucifer yang masih memerhatikanku, mengamatiku.

"Pairo, boleh kupinjam dasimu?" kata konselor itu dengan nada dingin, tanpa berkedip memandang mataku.

Aku masih berusaha, berusaha mengumpulkan tenagaku kembali untuk melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Tapi, aku gagal. Konselor itu terlalu kuat mencengkeram tanganku.

"Tapi, Doktor—"

"Kita harus mengikat tangannya, Pairo. Kebetulan aku memiliki teman seorang psikiater. Kita akan membawanya kesana."

Aku tahu, aku tahu suara Pairo terdengar seperti ragu. Apakah dia setega itu terhadapku? Apakah anak baru yang kupikir ramah itu tega mengijinkan konselor menyebalkan itu mengikat tanganku? Membawaku ke psikiater?

Jika Ya. Maka akan kupastikan aku akan sangat membenci anak baru itu.

"Baiklah, Doktor, aku akan memberikan dasiku..."

Sudah kuduga! seorang bangsawan memanglah patut untuk dibenci. Mereka memang dilahirkan untuk dibenci oleh siapapun. Itu tidak aneh lagi bagiku.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan Dr. Lucifer melingkarkan dasi milik Pairo ke pergelangan tanganku, mengikatnya kencang seolah tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menggerakkan tanganku sedikitpun.

Perlahan... mataku seakan terasa berat untuk terus kubuka, cahaya yang terpancar di depan mataku seakan meredup dan memburam. Pendengaranku seolah memudar, tapi... aku dapat mendengar suara desahan napas sekilas. Seperti desahan napas penyesalan.

"Doktor, aku memiliki alasan kenapa kita tidak perlu membawa Kurapika ke psikiater."

Eh? aku tidak salah dengar? Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar!

Apa yang baru saja anak baru itu katakan? Dia memiliki alasan agar konselor itu tak membawaku ke psikiater?

Tentu saja itu semua hanyalah bualan omong kosong! Alasan tidak masuk akal yang tak akan merubah apa pun, tak akan merubah keputusan Dr. Lucifer untuk membawaku ke psikiater, tak akan merubah keputusanku untuk membencinya.

Aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku lagi secara perlahan. Tapi, semuanya seolah terlihat gelap. Dan perlahan... kesadaran seakan memaksa untuk meninggalkanku sepenuhnya.

**TBC**

**AN : Buset dah -_- makin kesini makin pendek aja. Sorry yaa soalnya ane lagi bener2 galau banyak tugas hehe makanya ****pendek :P tapi tenang aja chap depan ane usahain panjang deh. Soalnya chap depan udah mulai ada Pariston nya :P**

**Balasan review buat lavender sapphires chan :**

Yups, kaviar itu telur ikan sturgeon yang harganya selangit :P yaa tapi Kurapika nya gk jadi makan kaviar dong hehe. Thanks lagi reviewnya ^^

**Balasan review buat Kitaru uchiha :**

Hayoo ketawa kenapa hayoo :P tenang kok, ParisKura udah mulai di chap depan. Thanks reviewnya yaa ^^


	7. Interogasi Pertama

Kurapika tahu bahwa dirinya kini tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk di sebuah ruangan, dan ia marah pada keadaannya saat ini. Dengan tangan terikat, kaki terikat, dan mata tertutup kain hitam, ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih. Tapi, tetap saja, konselor itu terlalu teliti membelenggunya hingga ia tidak dapat berbuat lebih.

"Halo, Kurapika."

Kurapika bergeming, memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang asing di telinganya. Tapi tidak cukup lama untuknya menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Halo kembali padamu… Dokter?" balasnya ragu.

Dr. Shalnark tersenyum puas, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil menengadah dari _clipboard_ di tangannya. "Ya. Bagus sekali. Aku senang kau cepat memahami keadaanmu," katanya.

"Ya. Bagus sekali. Aku benci psikiater," kata Kurapika, berusaha untuk memutar bola matanya dari balik kain penutup.

"Kau terlalu cepat menilai, Kurapika. Dr. Shalnark akan menyembuhkanmu," kata Dr. Lucifer. Ia maju selangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

Kurapika sedikit terlonjak. "Oh, kau Dr. Lucifer? Terima kasih atas semua perlakuanmu terhadapku, Doktor. Tapi, biar kutebak, kita tidak berada di rumah sakit? Aku bisa mencium aroma orang kaya di sini."

"Sebenarnya, ini di kamarku, di rumahku," sambung Pairo. Ia berdiri di antara Dr. Lucifer dan Butlernya—Pufu menghadap tempat tidur. "Kami tidak membawamu ke—"

"Itu sama saja, Pairo!" teriak Kurapika. "Kalian tetap menghadapkanku pada psikiater. Aku membenci kalian semua."

"Kurapika, sarkasme tak akan memulihkanmu." Kali ini Dr. Shalnark mengambil alih. "Tidak akan membuatmu tenang."

"Lalu, Dokter, bagaimana caramu agar membuatku tenang?" Kata Kurapika, ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidak ada solusi, bukan? Sudah kuduga."

"Aku mungkin belum menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk menyembuhkanmu," kata Dr. Shalnark dengan tenang. "Tapi kurasa temanmu Pairo sudah memiliki solusinya. Dia memberitahuku tadi."

"Seperti?"

"_Sodium Pentothal_. Kami harus menggali beberapa informasi darimu terlebih dahulu, lalu berusaha mengetahui masalah yang membuat kejiwaanmu terguncang."

Dr. Lucifer yang pertama kali terkejut ketika mendengar kata '_Sodium Pentothal_'. "Shal, itu bisa membunuhnya—"

"Tidak, Doktor," sela Pairo, tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari Kurapika di tempat tidur. "Tidak dengan dosis ringan. Aku sudah mempelajari beberapa buku. Sebenarnya, dengan dosis ringan, _Sodium Pentothal_ bisa disebut juga dengan serum kejujuran. Hanya akan membuat Kurapika berkata yang sebenarnya ketika menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Dr. Shalnark. Yah, walaupun dia juga akan kehilangan sedikit kesadarannya untuk beberapa waktu."

_Benar sekali, Sir. Selalu selangkah lebih maju dari siapapun, itulah dirimu_, pikir Pufu dalam hati. Bibirnya tertarik sesaat, tersenyum bangga atas kejeniusan majikannya.

Kurapika mengangguk, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebenaran dari kata-kata Pairo. "Waw," katanya terkagum. "Aku terkesan sekali. Kau cerdas, Pairo. Tapi itu ide yang buruk untukku. Aku mungkin akan meminta sebuah penawaran—"

"Tidak ada penawaran apa pun, Kurapika. Tidak dengan keadaanmu saat ini—"

"Tentu saja ada, tolol!" bentak Kurapika, merasa jengkel perkataannya dipotong oleh Dr. Shalnark. "Menyuntikkan serum itu ke tubuh tanpa ada persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan adalah termasuk tindakan kriminal. Mungkin setelah menjalani prosedur ini aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian semua ke pengadilan."

"Dia benar," kata Dr. Lucifer menyetujui. "Jadi, apa penawaranmu?"

Kurapika menghela napas sejenak, sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Apapun yang disebut dengan terapi 'ini'. "Cukup mudah," katanya. "Hanya tinggalkan kami berdua dari ruangan ini. Aku dan Dr. Shalnark."

Dr. Lucifer dan Pairo mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Diterima."

Dr. Lucifer, Pairo, dan Pufu segera berbalik menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan kamar. Dan selagi mereka berjalan menuju pintu, Dr. Shalnark menyelipkan jarum tajam ke lengan Kurapika—menyuntikkan serum kejujuran dengan dosis ringan. Dan seketika saja membuat Kurapika meringis kesakitan.

"Nah, kurasa aku sudah bisa menginterogasimu sekarang," kata Dr. Shalnark, ia menoleh ke arah pintu untuk memastikan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan.

Kurapika merasakan kejang di seluruh tubuhnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian diganti dengan perasaan lemas menjuluri tubuhnya. Otaknya seperti dipaksa bekerja keras untuk mengerti, memahami, dan menyadari keadaan yang tengah menimpanya saat ini secara tidak sadar.

"Interogasi?" katanya, nada suaranya terdengar serius dan penuh keingintahuan. "Sir, apakah aku membuat suatu kesalahan? Sehingga anda mengikat tangan dan kakiku, dan juga menutup mataku, Sir?"

Dr. Shalnark mengernyit ketika melihat perubahan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba pada diri Kurapika. Tapi ia meyakini bahwa obat yang direkomendasikan Pairo memanglah manjur. _Efeknya bekerja dengan sangat cepat, _pikir Dr. Shalnark. _Dia tidak sadar siapa dirinya saat ini. Kemungkinan dia jujur untuk menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya di masa lalu. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti alur pemikirannya._

"Ini hanya sebuah prosedur, Miss Hensler," kata Dr. Shalnark serius, berusaha mengikuti arus pemikiran Kurapika. "Aku tidak akan menghukummu jika kau berjanji mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Kurapika mengangguk patuh. "Ya, Sir. Aku berjanji. Tapi, kuharap anda tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu, Sir."

"Kenapa kalau boleh aku tahu?"

"Ayahku melarangku mengenalkan nama itu, Sir. Nama saya adalah Kurapika Kuruta," kata Kurapika jujur. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sopan dan ber-etiket tinggi.

Dr. Shalnark mulai menuliskan sesuatu ke _clipboard_-nya. "Baiklah, Miss Kuruta. Tapi pertama-tama, aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang siapa dirimu secara mendalam. Riwayatmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

**AN : Semua yg ane tulis di sini hanyalah fiksi belaka, pemikiran-pemikiran bebas ane. Kalau ada yang keberatan dengan kata-kata/kalimat yg ane buat, boleh klik tombol close aja kok. Pokoknya tidak menerima flame dan... Dont like dont read :P**

**Warning tambahan : Mungkin mulai dari chapter ini suasananya akan menjadi lebih serius, jadi pemikiran-pemikiran narsis Kurapika akan musnah secara perlahan. Dan ini adalah POV normal pertama di fic ini :P**

**.**

* * *

**7**

**Interogasi Pertama**

* * *

**Mainz, 3 tahun yang lalu...**

"Kurapika, kau tahu apa yang membedakan dirimu dengan anak-anak bangsawan seumuranmu lainnya?" tanya ayahnya, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rak besar dan mendongak untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal di atasnya.

Kurapika berdiri di belakang ayahnya, mencengkeram kaos kemejanya dengan gemetar, kemudian ia menggeleng ragu. "Tidak, Dad," katanya. Berharap jawabannya dapat membuatnya aman. Setidaknya, ayahnya tidak menganggapnya anak yang sok tahu.

"Tidak?" Ayahnya berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Lalu berbalik menghadap Kurapika, mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke kening Kurapika. "Ya, anak bebal seperti dirimu memang tidak akan pernah tahu."

Kurapika menunduk gemetar. "Mungkin kau bersedia untuk mau memberitahuku, Dad?"

"Ayo," kata ayahnya, seraya menarik lengan Kurapika, menyeretnya kasar menuju meja panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan perpustakaan.

Kurapika menahan desahan napasnya, berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Sekarang duduk dan dengarkan aku!" Ayahnya menatap Kurapika geram. Ia mendorong tubuh Kurapika ke kursi berukir di balik meja dengan kasar. "Kita harus menyadarkan otak menyedihkanmu itu dari pemikiran-pemikiran tidak pentingmu. Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan pernah memakai pakaian rendahan seperti ini, Kurapika!"

Sontak Kurapika segera mengedarkan pandangan ke pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan cepat. Ia merasa heran. Dengan kemeja dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya, tidak ada yang aneh baginya. Tapi, entah mengapa semuanya selalu terlihat salah di depan mata ayahnya.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya takut, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata biru ayahnya. "Dad, aku selalu berada di perpustakaan ini. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya—"

"Berhenti membantah perkataanku, anak bebal!" Ayahnya membentak murka, segera mengarahkan tangannya ke telinga Kurapika, menjewer kuping gadis itu tanpa ampun.

"Daddy, sakit, Daddy..." jerit Kurapika. Matanya memerah dan berair, ia meringis kesakitan, tangannya memegangi tangan ayahnya yang mencengkeram telinganya.

* * *

"Lalu, setelah dia menjewer telingaku, ayahku—"

"Stop, Kurapika. Stop!" sanggah Dr. Shalnark dengan cepat. Ia mengarahkan jemarinya ke keningnya, memerhatikan gadis pirang di depannya dengan pandangan iba. "Aku memintamu untuk menjelaskan asal-usulmu, bukan penderitaanmu."

"Itulah asal-usulku, Sir," kata Kurapika, ia menggigil ngeri membayangkan masa lalunya. "Berasal dari kalangan keluarga bangsawan, tinggal berdua hanya dengan ayahku, dan... ayahku mendidikku keras."

Dr. Shalnark kembali terfokus pada _clipboard_ di tangannya. "Benar juga. Tapi, tinggal berdua? Kemana ibumu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ya, ibuku..." Kurapika memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, mendesah sedih mengingat ibunya. "Dialah Juliet Hensler. Sudah meninggal setelah melahirkanku."

"Oke, maafkan aku telah membuatmu mengungkitnya. Lalu, apakah hari-harimu sebagai bangsawan tetap berlangsung seperti itu? Maksudku, selalu dengan kekangan keras ayahmu?"

Kurapika tersenyum kecil, masih terlihat miris dari wajah putihnya. "Tidak sepenuhnya, Sir. Tidak setelah dia dan ayahnya datang."

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Dr. Shalnark, yang mulai menikmati proses interogasi.

"Baiklah. Anda akan segera mengetahuinya, Sir. Tapi kurasa, aku harus melanjutkan ceritaku yang sempat terputus tadi."

* * *

Suara pintu berderit. Membuat ayah Kurapika menoleh ke arah pintu utama perpustakaan tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya dari telinga Kurapika. Kemudian ia menyipitkan mata ketika melihat seorang laki-laki seumurannya masuk dan berjalan menuju meja tempat dirinya dan Kurapika berada.

"Apakah perlu seperti itu, Lord?" kata seseorang itu mengarah pada Lord Kuruta—ayah Kurapika. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut bewarna coklat disisir rapi ke belakang. Dia juga mengenakan setelan hitam yang elegan, cocok dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Merv?" protes Lord Kuruta, segera melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Kurapika.

"Sayang sekali Hensler terlalu cepat meninggalkannya. Kau mendidiknya terlalu keras," kata Mervant Hill, mengambil posisi duduk di kursi di sebelah Kurapika. Kemudian ia mengusap pelan rambut pirang Kurapika. "Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, Nak. Berapa umurmu?"

Kurapika menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menjawab masih dengan terisak, "Ee-empat belas tahun, Merv—eh, maksudku Sir," kata Kurapika gugup, menyadari tatapan tajam dari mata biru ayahnya.

"Aku akan menguncimu semalaman di ruangan ini bila kau berlaku tidak sopan terhadap rekanku, Kurapika," ancam ayahnya, membuat Kurapika menunduk takut.

"Tak apa, Lord." Mervant Hill menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Nah, kurasa dia sudah cukup umur untuk dipromosikan minggu depan."

Kemudian Lord Kuruta tertawa. Ia mengusap keningnya tidak percaya. "Dipromosikan? Kau lihat sendiri, Merv. Penampilannya benar-benar menjijikkan. Dia hanya akan mempermalukan pemerintahan."

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau takkan bisa merubah keputusan Perdana Menteri, Lord." Mervant menjelaskan. "Perdana menteri menginginkan setiap anak dari Kementrian harus dijadikan anggota pemerintahan, dan dia mengharapkan lebih kepada kita."

Lord Kuruta masih memerhatikan Kurapika dengan pandangan ragu. "Entahlah, kurasa dia masih belum mantap. Sekarang, Kurapika, bisa kau jelaskan apa itu pemerintahan?"

Kurapika mengangguk patuh. "Pemerintahan adalah proses, tata cara, perbuatan memerintah, atau segala urusan yang dilakukan oleh Negara dalam menyelenggarakan kesejahteraan rakyat dan kepentingan Negara, Dad," jelasnya.

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Apa sistem pemerintahan Negara kita, Kurapika?"

"Parlemen. Dengan kepala pemerintahan tertinggi dipimpin oleh seorang perdana menteri,"

"Kau tahu 'kan apa jabatanku di pemerintahan?"

"Tentu saja. Menteri keuangan, bukan?"

"Ya. Kalau kau jadi diriku, apa yang akan kau perbuat untuk mengatasi permasalahan yang terkadang merepotkan, inflasi?"

"Hn, kurasa…" Kurapika mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke dagu, mulai melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya menangis. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat ayahnya terkesan, bukan merengek seperti anak manja. "Kupikir langkah pertama adalah mencari tahu apa penyebabnya, kemudian menerapkan beberapa kebijakan."

* * *

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu," kata Dr. Shalnark skeptis. "Lord Kuruta? Mervant Hill? Kau sungguh-sungguh seseorang dari—"

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu, Sir? Anda juga seseorang dari pemerintahan yang diutus untuk menginterogasiku 'kan?"

Dr. Shalnark berdeham, berusaha untuk tidak terkejut. "Ya, benar. Aku interogator dari pemerintahan," katanya berbohong. "Lalu, 'Dia' yang kau maksud itu siapa?"

Kurapika bergeming selama beberapa detik. Ia begitu ragu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya.

"Pariston Hill," katanya, dengan bibir bergetar.

* * *

"Bagus sekali, Nak," kata Mervant Hill terkagum. Ia bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar habis penjelasan Kurapika.

"Apakah kita bisa menjaminnya, Merv?" tanya Lord Kuruta. Ia kembali terpaku pada rak tinggi di dekatnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga membimbing putraku agar bisa seperti putrimu ini. Ah, ya, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Mervant Hill menjentikkan jemarinya, kemudian memanggil nama seseorang ke arah pintu. "Pariston, masuklah."

Kurapika mendongak menghadap pintu. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki seumurannya masuk dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan menenteng sebuah buku tebal bercover. Terlihat suatu keceriaan setiap kali laki-laki itu berkedip memandangi sekitarnya.

"Nah, inilah putra kesayanganku, Pariston Hill," kata Mervant Hill, sembari berdiri dan merentangkan tangan untuk menyambut anaknya.

"Kupikir dia masih berada di Irlandia," sanggah Lord Kuruta, masih sibuk dengan buku yang di pegangnya.

"Tidak, Sir," kata Pariston, menoleh untuk memerhatikan Lord Kuruta. "Aku kembali ke Mainz kemarin malam."

Mervant Hill menepuk pelan bahu anaknya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Pariston menghadap Kurapika. "Nah, Pariston, ini adalah putri dari paman Kuruta," katanya, menunjuk Kurapika sekilas. "Akan menjadi temanmu sekarang. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu, Nak."

Kurapika berdiri dan menunduk hormat. "Ya, Sir," katanya, kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Pariston. "Namaku Kurapika Kuruta."

Pariston tidak lebih dulu menyambut uluran tangan Kurapika. Ia hanya tersenyum memerhatikan wajah Kurapika dengan pandangan kagum. _Cantik, _pikirnya.

Kurapika mengernyit. Menunduk kecewa merasa sambutan tangannya tidak digubris laki-laki tampan di hadapannya. Ia menurunkan tangannya, tapi disaat itu juga sebuah tangan lain meraih dan membalas sambutan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Aku Pariston Hill," katanya, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata biru Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya tersentak, terpana oleh senyuman dan pandangan ramah dari mata Pariston.

"Miss Kuruta, mungkin engkau mau mengajakku berkeliling mengitari mansion ini?" kata Pariston, masih memegangi tangan Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut, seolah terhipnotis dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Pariston. "Tentu saja, Mr. Hill." Ia mengangguk gugup. "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

"Melodrama sekali," kata Dr. Shalnark tersenyum geli, sembari menulis di _clipboard_-nya selama setengah menit penuh. "Apalagi setelah ini? kalian menjalin hubungan cinta? Berpacaran? Dan..."

"Tidak semudah itu, Sir." Kurapika tersenyum miris. "Tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Lalu? Ah, aku sangat tertarik dengan topik ini. Dan juga 'promosi' yang dibicarakan Mr. Mervant. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih dalam?"

Kurapika merasa bersemangat untuk terus berkata-kata, untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, disisi lain ia juga merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Ia lapar. Seharusnya ini menjadi jam makan siang baginya. Entah mengapa, ia jadi teringat dengan kaviar yang sudah didamba-dambakannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ada apa, Kurapika? kau keberatan?" tanya Dr. Shalnark.

Kurapika menggeleng. "Aku lapar, Sir," katanya. "Bisa kau bawakan aku kaviar?"

Dr. Shalnark menggaruk keningnya, kemudian menengadah memerhatikan jam di tangannya. Pukul tiga tepat. Benar juga, ini bahkan sudah lewat jam makan siang.

"Baiklah, Kurapika," kata Dr. Shalnark. "Kurasa waktu bercakap-cakap kita sudah habis. Kita akan melanjutkan lagi besok."

"Terima kasih, Sir. Itu artinya... aku boleh makan?"

"Ya."

"Dan soal minumannya, Sir. Aku ingin _Irish Whiskey_."

Dr. Shalnark terlonjak kaget. "Tidak, Kurapika. Tidak ada _Irish Whiskey _di sini_._"

"Tapi kenapa, Sir?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada kecewa.

"Kita tidak sedang berada di Irlandia, Kurapika. Kita berada di _Deutschland, Germany, _Jerman. Terserah bahasa manapun yang kausuka."

"Tapi, Sir—"

Pada akhirnya kesabaran Dr. Shalnark sudah habis pada batasnya. Ia menyelipkan jarum ke lengan Kurapika yang masih memprotes—menyuntikkan obat penenang.

"Kurasa cukup, Kurapika. Kau akan tertidur selama sejam penuh. Dan disaat kau terbangun nanti, kau akan melupakan percakapan penting kita tadi."

**TBC**

**AN : Akhirnya... bisa bilang juga kalau karakter paling berjasa di chap ini adalah Pairo :P Kenapa? Kalau gak ada dia habislah ide ane hehe. Kan mainstream banget kalo Kurapika pingsan terus tiba2 inget masa lalunya. Untung Pairo jenius :P**

**Balasan review buat Kitaru uchiha :**

Jujur deh yaa, tangan ane gatel bgt sebenernya pengen bales review ente dari kemaren. Ide pertama ane bukan gitu, ide kedua ane tdinya mau kyak gitu; kura pingsan lgsung inget masa lalunya. Tapi ane cari solusi laen deh biar gk mudah ditebak :P hehe thanks aja reviewnya^^

**Balasan review buat lavender sapphires chan :**

Yups, ane ganti pen name. Memangnya kenapa? Lucu kan? :P hehe maaf yaa kalau updatenya mulai ngaret, soalnya tugas ane numpuk banget. Dan.. thanks lagi reviewnya^^


	8. Rasa Paranoia

Pairo membuka pintu kamarnya, berjalan masuk dengan langkah hati-hati. Ia menoleh ke arah balkon kamarnya, terlihat Dr. Lucifer, Dr. Shalnark, dan Butlernya—Pufu tengah bercakap-cakap membicarakan sesuatu. _Solusi orang dewasa, _pikirnya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya, menimbulkan suara entakkan napas dari arah tempat tidur. _Aku membuatnya terbangun. Seharusnya aku menutup pintu dengan sangat hati-hati, _pikir Pairo menyesal.

Ia segera berlari menuju tempat tidurnya, mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur di samping Kurapika.

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pairo cemas.

"Nn-tidak," kata Kurapika dengan susah payah. Bibirnya bergetar ketika berbicara, peluh mengusai seluruh wajahnya, badannya bergetar seolah menggigil hebat. "Tt-tiga adalah kematian."

Pairo segera mengarahkan jemarinya ke kening Kurapika, mengusapnya lembut. "Tenanglah, Kurapika. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kau masih terpengaruh dalam efek _Sodium Pentothal_. Sekarang tidur—"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Daddy! Di sini gelap!" gadis itu berteriak, membuat tenggorokan Pairo serasa tercekat. Kurapika tidak benar-benar mengenali dirinya. Itu tidak biasa bagi Pairo.

"Dokter, Doktor, Pufu," panggil Pairo, mengarah ke balkon.

"Ada apa, Pairo?" Dr. Lucifer yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan kamar, disusul oleh Pufu dan Dr. Shalnark.

"Dia terbangun—aku membuatnya terbangun, dan dia masih belum sadar," kata Pairo, merasa bersalah telah membuat Kurapika terbangun.

Kurapika tahu bahwa sebagian dari otaknya berpikir tidak rasional, bahwa ia melantur, bahwa ia mengoceh tidak keruan. Tapi, sebagian dari otaknya lagi tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Pairo. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tersadar.

"Tentu saja aku sadar!" katanya, dengan suara serak. "Apakah ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari _Sodium Pentothal_? Otakku benar-benar dibuat seperti mendidih. Dan, oh! Aku benci ingatan-ingatan ini!"

Dr. Shalnark memerhatikan jam di tangannya. "Kau akan merasa lebih tenang setelah tidur sejam penuh, Kurapika," katanya."dan ini bahkan belum ada setengah jam dari aku menyuntikkan obat penenang ke tubuhmu."

Pairo mengangguk sedih, walaupun ia tahu Kurapika tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke bahu gadis itu, meyakinkan Kurapika dengan lembut. "Bersabarlah. Kami akan segera membuatmu sembuh, sebentar lagi. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Ya, Daddy," kata Kurapika tersenyum, kembali melantur. "Tapi kumohon jangan mengurungku di ruangan gelap itu lagi, aku takut." Tubuhnya menggigil kembali, ia meringis ketakukan.

"Ya, Kurapika. Takkan ada yang mengurungmu lagi," kata Dr. Lucifer dengan terpaksa. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuh Kurapika, dan merasa prihatin ketika melihat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Kurapika yang lecet dan memerah karena ikatan kain. "Sekarang tidur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

* * *

**8**

**Rasa Paranoia**

* * *

Pairo kembali memasuki kamarnya, kali ini dengan membawa sepiring kaviar dan segelas penuh air putih. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, bergegas duduk di samping Kurapika dan menaruh gelas ke atas meja lampu.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini sudah lebih dari satu jam setelah Dr. Shalnark menyuntikkan obat penenang ke tubuh Kurapika. Dan sudah saatnya pulah Kurapika terbangun untuk makan.

"Kurapika?" Pairo berkata dengan nada hati-hati.

Kurapika membuka kedua matanya dari balik kain penutup. Mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha tersadar. "Pairo?"katanya, dengan napas terengah-tengah.

"Tentu saja. Ini hanya aku," kata Pairo. Ia tersenyum mengetahui Kurapika mengenali suaranya. "Hmmm, kau lapar?"

Kurapika mengangguk lemah. Ia dapat merasakan nyeri di perutnya setelah mendengar kata 'lapar' yang keluar dari mulut Pairo. "Sangat. Tapi... kalian masih mengikatku?"

"Aku akan menyuapimu, dengan kaviar. Bagaimana?"

Bila di hari-hari biasanya, Kurapika akan merasa sangat jengkel bila mengetahui dirinya diperintah. Tapi, entah mengapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya saat ini. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah, dan hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang buka mulutmu," perintah Pairo, membuat Kurapika mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikannya seketika.

**...**

Selama Pairo menyuapi Kurapika, tidak ada percakapan lebih lanjut yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kurapika hanya diam, menyadari keadaan bahwa posisi tidak menguntungkan sedang berpihak kepadanya—dengan tangan terikat, kaki terikat, dan mata tertutup kain, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang ingin diperbincangkan.

Berbeda dengan Pairo. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ada banyak kata-kata yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk diperbincangkan kepada Kurapika. Dan selama ia menyuapi Kurapika, ia telah menyusun dan menyiapkan kata-kata untuk diperbincangkan.

"Kurapika," kata Pairo, sembari menaruh piring ke atas meja di sampingnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tidak lebih buruk," kata Kurapika. Untuk sebagian orang mungkin suaranya akan terdengar seperti biasa saja, tetapi Pairo bisa mendengar nada keputusasaan dan ketakutan di dalamnya.

"Kau harus berusaha kuat, Kurapika," kata Pairo.

"Aku berusaha." Kurapika menghela napas sejenak. "Dan ini sangat melelahkan."

Pairo menepuk pelan bahu Kurapika. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, aku _yakin_ kau bisa."

"Kau terlalu optimis, Pairo," kata Kurapika dengan nada skeptis.

Pairo tersentak. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" katanya, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu." Kurapika mengikuti ucapan Pairo. Ia tersenyum ketika berkata, dengan senyuman yang sedikit sulit untuk diartikan bagi Pairo. "Lalu aku harus berbicara seperti apa? Seperti ini; Kau terlalu jenius, Pairo. Kau terlalu cerdas, Pairo. Kau terlalu kaya, Pairo. Seperti itu?"

Pairo menggeleng, walaupun ia tahu Kurapika tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," katanya.

"Pairo, bisa kau bukakan ikatan ini?" kata Kurapika, mulai merasakan perih di sekitar pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Tapi, Kurapika—"

"Tolong, Pairo. _Please_," mohon Kurapika. "Aku menjamin aku bahkan tidak mampu untuk berdiri dan berjalan tiga langkah."

Pairo mengalah, ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk membukakan ikatan yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki Kurapika.

"Aku tidak heran jika kau ragu untuk mempercayaiku," kata Kurapika, mengarahkan tangannya ke mata untuk membuka kain penutup setelah ikatan di tangannya terlepas. Saat pertama kali melihat cahaya, ia segera terkagum melihat ruangan kamar tempatnya berada saat ini. Luas, mewah, dan khas bangsawan. Tapi, pikirannya masih terpaku dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan. Ia jadi teringat dengan ayahnya yang menatapnya jijik, dengan Ms. Eliza dan Retz yang membencinya, bahkan dengan Pufu yang mengarahkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. "Seluruh dunia membenciku, Pairo," lanjutnya.

"Itu tidak benar, Kurapika!" Pairo segera mengarahkan pandangan ke mata Kurapika, memaksa untuk melihat ke dalam mata biru Kurapika yang muram.

"Itulah takdir mengatakan, itulah kenyataan memperlihatkan."

"Itu tidak benar!" kata Pairo, dengan mendekatkan tubuh kepada Kurapika "Dr. Lucifer tidak membencimu, Dr. Shalnark tidak membencimu, Butlerku tidak membencimu, aku juga tidak membencimu."

Kurapika mendongak, memerhatikan mata coklat Pairo masih dengan pandangan muram. "Bagaimana aku tahu? Kau mungkin saja berbohong."

"Ini aku. Pairo," kata Pairo, merasa sakit meskipun dia tahu Kurapika tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk menganggapnya. "Aku temanmu."

"Siapa yang ingin menjadi temanku?" kata Kurapika sedih. "Aku tidak layak untuk memiliki seorang teman, Pairo."

Pairo mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Kurapika. "Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu, Kurapika!" katanya. "Kalaupun kau pernah memiliki sebuah kesalahan, itu hanya di masa lalu. Kau bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sekarang." Kemudian Pairo meraih tangan kanan Kurapika, menggenggamnya. "Dr. Shalnark akan memulai pengobatanmu. Tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi lebih baik, aku berjanji."

Kurapika tersenyum lemah, berperang melawan suara di kepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanyalah sebuah trik, bahwa itu semua hanyalah kata-kata muslihat Pairo terhadapnya, bahwa Pairo, Dr. Lucifer, Dr. Shalnark, dan Pufu berkomplot untuk merencakan sebuah konspirasi terhadapnya.

"Apakah orang-orang pernah memiliki kasus sepertiku?" tanya Kurapika, dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm, kurasa ada," jawab Pairo, sedikit ragu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya?" tanya Kurapika lagi, membayangkan hari-harinya hanya akan diisi dengan ketakutan yang mendalam, membayangkan Pariston akan kembali dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Ia bergidik ngeri. "Mereka tidak tahu—"

"Kurapika," sela Pairo. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Kurapika tidak menggubris perkataan Pairo barusan. Pikirannya masih terjebak dalam rasa kegelisahan, kekhawatiran dan bayangan-bayangan menakutkan masa lalu yang kembali muncul di benaknya.

_Tiga_, pikir Kurapika. _Hanya tiga kata, hanya tiga kalimat, hanya tiga pilihannya. Tiga adalah kematian._

"Kurapika?" kata Pairo, mulai panik melihat sikap Kurapika yang berubah menjadi gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Tiga adalah kematian," gumam Kurapika.

"Tidak tidak, Kurapika!" kata Pairo tegas. "Tidak ada yang akan mati."

Kurapika menarik tangannya dari genggaman Pairo, menempatkannya ke samping telinganya, berusaha memblokir suara Pairo yang dianggapnya hanya menipu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar sekarang, ia kembali menggigil ngeri.

"Pufu," kata Pairo ke ponselnya. "Pufu, Kurapika membutuhkan obat penenang. Apakah konselor dan psikiater itu masih ada di bawah?"

"Ya, Sir. Mereka akan segera ke sana," jawab Pufu.

**...**

Tidak berselang lama Dr. Shalnark datang dengan obat penenang, diikuti oleh Dr. Lucifer yang tampak lelah menghadapi kasus seperti Kurapika.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Dr. Lucifer, berusaha untuk tidak menghela napas.

Pairo bangkit dan melangkah mundur ke belakang, menunjuk ke sosok Kurapika yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ia gemetar keras, melirik curiga pada mata coklat Pairo, dan sekarang terhadap Dr. Lucifer dan Dr. Shalnark.

"Kenapa lagi, Kurapika?" kata Dr. Shalnark, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Pergi, pergi kalian semua!" teriak Kurapika, merasa terkejut bahwa dihadapannya kini telah ada tiga orang. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Aku tidak merencanakan itu, ini semua jebakan! Konspirasi pariston terhadapku!"

"Kuroro," kata Dr. Shalnark menoleh ke arah Dr. Lucifer. "Bisa kau tahan dia? Aku akan menyuntikkan obat penenang lagi. Dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri jika tak dibuat diam."

Dr. Lucifer tersenyum tipis, merasa tertantang dengan permintaan rekannya. "Itu mudah," katanya, berjalan mendekati Kurapika, lalu berusaha memegangi tangan Kurapika yang masih meronta. "Pasien seperti ini membuatku sedikit bersemangat, tapi juga merepotkan."

Dr. Shalnark tertawa, menyuntikkan obat penenang dan membuat Kurapika terkulai lemas seketika. "Aku melakukan ini karena kau rekanku, Kuroro," katanya. "Aku bahkan ragu akan mendapatkan bayaran yang pantas, kita belum mengetahui seperti apa keluarganya sekarang."

"Aku telah membaca arsipnya dari sekolah Saint Coffin," kata Dr. Lucifer. "Dia tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya, dia tinggal di asrama Saint coffin."

"Kalian tidak perlu memikirkan itu terlalu jauh," kata Pairo, kembali mendekati tempat tidur dengan mengait kedua tangannya di belakang pinggang. "Kalian hanya perlu terfokus untuk membuatnya sembuh. Dan soal biaya administrasi... aku yang akan menanggung semuanya."

"Kau terlalu baik, Pairo," kata Dr. Lucifer. Ia berdiri dan membenarkan jasnya. "Kalian bahkan berteman belum sampai satu hari."

Itu benar. Pairo sendiri bahkan sulit untuk mengerti dan memahami pemikirannya saat ini. Tapi, ia meyakini bahwa Kurapika pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa darinya. Karena Kurapika adalah gadis pertama yang ditemuinya, remaja pertama seumurannya yang ditemuinya, bahkan teman pertama yang ditemuinya walaupun Kurapika tidak begitu menganggapnya teman. Pairo hanya diam mengamati Kurapika, merasa pernyataan Dr. Lucifer adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk di balas.

"Pairo, kurasa membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakinya adalah ide yang buruk. Dan juga..." Dr. Shalnark memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. Takut-takut bahwa Pairo akan tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. "Kurasa Sodium Pentothal adalah ide yang buruk untuknya. Kau lihat efeknya?"

Pairo tersentak seketika, matanya mendelik memandang Dr. Shalnark. "Tidak, Dokter," katanya tegas. "Kita akan tetap memakai serum itu terhadapnya. Kau akan tetap menjalankan tugasmu untuk menginterogasinya. Aku berani menjamin semua yang kusarankan kepadamu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Nanti malam, aku yakin Kurapika akan kembali tersadar dan melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan juga sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Dr. Lucifer.

Pairo segera berpaling menghadap Dr. Lucifer. "Kau meragukanku, Doktor?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya," sanggah Dr. Shalnark. "Sejauh ini aku masih mempercayaimu, Pairo. Semua metodemu memang terbukti manjur. Tapi..." Dr. Shalnark menghela napas sejenak. "Baiklah, kita akan tetap menjalankan prosedur ini. Ego anak remaja memang yang paling sulit untuk ditebak."

"Bagus, Dokter," kata Pairo. Ia memerhatikan wajah tenang Kurapika yang tidak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya. "Kita akan memulai kembali prosedur ini besok. Setelah jam belajar Saint Coffin usai. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan pekerjaan setengah-setengah."

**TBC**

**AN : chap ini sedikit terinspirasi dgn fic wawbanget yg pernah ane baca. Dan hanya perlu waktu tiga jam untuk ane ngetik chapter ini, suatu kemajuan bagi ane :P hehe btw kayaknya bkal lebih seru lagi yaa kalau kita tampilin Killua sebagai tokoh utama di chap2 selanjutnya. Killua yang penuh intrik /enggak sabar sendiri/ dan romancenya... kayaknya ane bakal tampilin benih2 romance di chap depan deh hehe :P**

**Balasan review buat rajabmaulan :**

Gakpapa kok, tuh buktinya kamu review :D tungguin ajaa, ntar masa lalu Kurapika bakal ada lagi kok. Sekitar terbagi menjadi 3 atau 4 chap. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Balasan review buat lavender sapphires chan :**

Yukk kita nobar curhat :P aku dua hari lagi bakal uts 6 pelajaran /tapi masih sempet2nya lu inget ff/ -_- iya aku gk maksa kok kamu harus ada terus di fic ku :D yaa seada waktunya aja deh. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Balasan review buat Kitaru uchiha :**

Yupss Kura bakal di interogasi lagi, kasian bgt yaa hehe. Eh, knapa minta maaf? harusnya aku dong yg bilang makasih :D karna kata-kata di reviewmu aku jadi tergerak untuk merubah ideku. Thanks yaa:D untuk reviewnya juga^^


	9. Reuni

"Tiga adalah kematian."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan aula terpaku, mengabaikan Sang lelaki berkata lirih dan menjentikkan jemari. Hanya gadis pirang di samping lelaki itu yang tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu. Dan selagi para kerumunan di bawah undakan tengah menunduk menatap karpet bermotif yang sebagian sulamannya terbuat dari benang emas murni, mereka sepenuhnya tidak menyadari bahwa ada suara gemeretak dari kayu di atas atap plafon, bahwa mata mereka telah terbutakan oleh keserakahan murni—terjebak dan terperangkap dalam hipnotis kemewahan dan ketamakan.

Gadis pirang yang berdiri pucat di samping podium itu membelalakkan matanya, melihat dengan jelas sebuah bola besi sebesar ukuran kepala manusia jatuh dari atas—menembus dan memecah kayu plafon, menghantam lampu hias kristal yang menggantung, lalu mendarat dengan keras ke sisi kosong di antara kerumunan yang tersentak setelah mendengar dentuman keras.

Sebagian besar para kerumunan mendongak, menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung, lalu berseru terkejut ketika mendengar suara gemeretak lain dari lantai di bawah karpet emas.

Suara gemeretak itu terdengar semakin keras, berderak seolah-olah gelas kaca tipis yang retak karena dipaksa menampung beban air yang berkubik-kubik. Sontak saja hal itu mengundang salah seorang dari kerumunan manusia menjerit histeris, memancing yang lain untuk menjerit dan juga berlarian seperti tikus-tikus menjijikkan yang bertemperasan di arus got.

"Kau lihat, Sayang? Sebentar lagi tikus-tikus menjijikkan itu akan memenuhi takdir mereka. Mati _layaknya_ tikus, dan membusuk _seperti_ bangkai tikus."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berbisik ke telinga gadis pirang di sampingnya dengan tersenyum menyeringai, dan tidak di gubris karena gadis itu tengah terfokus memerhatikan suasana mencengangkan dan membingungkan tepat di hadapannya.

Gadis pirang itu mendelik, memantapkan penglihatan terhadap seorang wanita berambut merah yang menjerit dan terseok-seok terkena tabrakan kerumunan orang-orang yang panik. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, gadis itu mendesah berat, membuka mulutnya, menganga skeptis ketika melihat wanita berambut merah yang sedari tadi menjadi objek dari mata birunya itu terperosok dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Oh, tidak!" gadis itu menggeleng gemetar, berkata dengan nada keskeptisan yang mendalam. "MASTER MELODY!"

Dia menjerit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Waiting Outside The Lines**

**.**

**Warning tambahan : OC, Typo, banyak kata/kalimat yang aneh(Yah maklum author lagi sakit-sakitan, jadi ide luntur deskripsi ngawur deh) DLDR!**

**.**

* * *

**9**

**Reuni**

* * *

"Master!"

Kedua mata biru itu membelalak seketika. Dengan napas terengah-engah, gadis itu menangis, segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dan tidak sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam kini tengah memerhatikannya dengan cemas di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kurapika menggeser telapak tangannya secara perlahan dari wajahnya, menolehkan kepala ke arah suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Segera saja ia mengenali laki-laki itu.

"Dok...tor?" katanya skeptis, memelototi mata konselor itu seolah ragu.

"Ya, ini aku."

Seakan menemukan seorang kru penyelamat, Kurapika segera mengangkat bahunya dari posisi tidur dan menyelusup masuk ke dalam dada kosong Dr. Lucifer—memeluknya erat dan segera disambut dengan sentakkan terkejut oleh konselor itu.

"Mereka..." bisik gadis itu di dalam dekapan Sang konselor. "mereka mati, Doktor. Mereka semua mati—"

"Kurapika," sela Dr. Lucifer. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Kurapika, berharap dapat membuat gadis itu tenang—walaupun keadaan sebenarnya ia tengah gugup. Ya, memang tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya Dr. Lucifer memeluk seorang gadis. "Mereka semua hanya mimpi. Kau baru saja terbangun dari tidur," lanjutnya.

Kurapika menarik tubuhnya keluar dari dalam dekapan Dr. Lucifer, mencengkeram erat jas konselor itu dengan marah. "Itu kenyataan! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Mereka jatuh, lalu membeku, lalu, lalu, lalu..." kemudian gadis itu kembali menyelusup masuk ke dalam dekapan konselor itu lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang dengan gemetar takut. "lalu mereka mati—karena Pariston!"

Dr. Lucifer mengerutkan kening. "Apakah hal itu ada hubungannya dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini? maksudku, hal itu yang menyebabkan kejiwaanmu terguncang? Karena Pariston?"

Kurapika tidak menjawab, kali ini menangis terisak.

"Jika masalahmu adalah trauma, maka kita harus menyembuhkanmu dari rasa takut. Sekarang, Kurapika, apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin sembuh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Nah. Kalau begitu kau harus melanjutkan prosedur penyembuhanmu lagi besok."

Ekspresi di wajah Kurapika membeku pucat ketika mendengar kata 'prosedur'. "Itu artinya... akan ada interogasi lagi?" katanya.

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu muncul kembali di dalam benak Kurapika, yaitu bayangan saat-saat di mana otaknya serasa panas seperti dibuat mendidih, lalu rasa kejang-kejang yang terjadi beberapa detik setelah serum itu disuntikkan ke tubuhnya, dan belum lagi ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang memaksa menguasai kepalanya—mengunci ingatan sadarnya seolah-olah ia tidak boleh memiliki kewarasan. Gadis itu menggeleng, tidak mau hal mengerikan itu terulang kembali.

"Aku tidak mau, Doktor," isaknya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus mau, Kurapika. Atau kau ingin terus terpaku dalam posisi yang sama? Yang selalu berniat bunuh diri setiap kali bertemu dengan Pariston Hill?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin terus seperti itu," bisiknya lirih. "Aku ingin..."

"Ya, katakan saja. Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Kurapika bungkam, merasa setiap kata terasa berat untuk dikatakan. Tetapi hati kecilnya mengatakan; _Aku ingin membunuh Pariston Hill dengan tanganku sendiri_. Tapi... itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin akan menjadi sebuah ucapan dan kenyataan jika ia terus ragu untuk mengambil kesempatan. _Terkecuali bila mereka berhasil membantuku menghilangkan trauma ini, _pikirnya.

"Kurapika, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Dr. Lucifer mengernyit—takut-takut bila sikap gadis itu kembali berubah menjadi memberontak, dan ia belum terlalu siap untuk mengantisipasinya bila hanya sendiri. Yah, _di sini_—di dalam kamar ini tidak ada Pairo, tidak ada rekannya—Shalnark, dan hanya ada dirinya dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah," kata Kurapika sembari mendongak, lalu menatap mata hitam Dr. Lucifer dengan pandangan mantap. "Kita akan melakukan interogasi lagi besok."

Kemudian Dr. Lucifer tersenyum, lega karena kekhawatirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. "Tentu saja," kata Dr. Lucifer seraya memerhatikan Rolex di pergelangan tangannya. "Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, aku harus pulang—"

"Tidak!" bentak gadis itu seketika. Ia kembali mendekap dada bidang konselor itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Doktor!" air mata kembali menetes di pipi Kurapika. "Aku takut..."

Dr. Lucifer mendesah, merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan merepotkan yang seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya. Padahal gajinya sebagai konselor di Saint Coffin tidak sampai 4000 dollar perbulan, tentu saja itu tidak sebanding untuk pekerjaan 15 jam sehari, baginya.

Dr. Lucifer meraih pundak Kurapika, menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu dari tubuhnya. "Sekarang lihat sekelilingmu," kata Dr. Lucifer. Ia menatap langsung tepat di mata biru Kurapika yang berair. "Ini kamar asramamu, Kurapika. Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, tidak ada orang mati atau pun sebagainya."

Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan dengan tatapan was-was. Dimulai dari sebuah lemari kayu berpintu ganda, meja belajarnya, sebuah kursi belajar, pintu kamar mandi, lalu kembali ke mata hitam di depannya.

"Kalian yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Kurapika. Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya, mulai merasa yakin bahwa ruangan kamarnya saat ini memanglah aman.

Dr. Lucifer mengangguk, berdiri bangkit dari pinggiran tempat tidur. "Ya, aku yang membawamu ke sini. Karena kami pikir, kau pasti akan memberontak bila masih berada di rumah Pairo."

"Ya, benar sekali," kata Kurapika, nada suaranya terdengar jengkel dan seperti kembali ke sifat asalnya yang menjengkelkan. "Aku pasti masih memberontak—tidak, tidak, tapi akan terus memberontak. Kalian mengikat tangan dan kakiku!"

Dr. Lucifer tersenyum tipis, tidak terlihat merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf, tapi itu semua demi kebaikanmu. Nah, kurasa ini sudah malam dan aku harus segera pulang." Ia mengusap puncak pirang gadis itu, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu utama kamar. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, Gadis cerewet. Aku akan menunggumu di ruangan konseling besok."

Kurapika tidak mengindahkan perkataan konselor itu, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ketika tangan kanannya meraih kenop dan memutarnya, Kurapika membuka mulutnya;

"Doktor, terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang."

**...**

Pagi Kurapika dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan lirih dari luar pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka kedua mata birunya dengan kesal, melempar seprai yang membungkus tubuhnya ke sembarang arah, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah malas. Siapa orang gila yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi begini? Jam enam pagi?

"Oh, kau ternyata," kata gadis itu setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang lelaki tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum mengarah kepadanya. Merasa lelaki di depannya adalah seseorang yang dipikirnya tidak terlalu penting, Kurapika berniat menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, namun segera dicegah oleh lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Kumohon, Kurapika. Kumohon jangan tutup pintunya," kata Pairo, masih menahan pintu kamar Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kau gila? Ini masih jam enam pagi, Pairo!" bentak Kurapika dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf bila kedatanganku mengganggu pagimu, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu."

Cengkeraman gadis itu terhadap kenop pintu mulai melonggar, ia membuka pintu kamarnya selebar mungkin. "Baiklah," katanya sambil menghela napas. "Kau boleh masuk."

Pairo mengangguk, melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar Kurapika. Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk di kursi di dekat meja belajar, dan seketika saja mata coklatnya segera tertuju pada sebuah buku tebal dengan cover yang terlihat berkilauan seperti perpaduan warna pelangi di rak kecil yang terdapat di sisi meja belajar.

"Ini tidak mungkin," kata Pairo skeptis. Ia mengambil buku itu dengan sebelah tangannya, memerhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Oh, kau tertarik pada buku jelek itu?" kata Kurapika setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dan kini tengah berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menginginkan buku ini. Kau tahu? Aku sampai mencarinya di Alexandria."

"Bodoh sekali," kata Kurapika terkekeh. "Kupikir buku itu berasal dari Irlandia, bukan Mesir."

"Ya, aku mencarinya lebih dulu di Tara—Dublin, sebelum menuju Alexandria. Tentu saja buku ini sudah tidak ada lagi di Irlandia, ini dongeng lama, kau tahu?" kata Pairo. Ia membolak-balikkan buku di tangannya, mengecek keasliannya. "Dan kupikir Alexandria adalah perpustakaan terbesar di seluruh dunia, jadi pencarianku berujung di sana dan... sayangnya tidak membuahkan hasil."

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir sejenak berusaha menemukan keuntungan dari perkataan yang diucapkan Pairo barusan._ Keuntungan untuk bersikap menjengkelkan dan membuat laki-laki itu jengkel_, pikirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kurapika tidak sepenuhnya bersimpati kepada Pairo yang seorang bangsawan.

Kali ini Kurapika menoleh ke arah Pairo. "Kau boleh memiliki buku itu kalau kau mau," katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sungguh?" ucap Pairo bersemangat.

"Ya, kau boleh memilikinya setelah aku membuangnya lebih dulu ke tempat sampah di halaman belakang sekolah." Gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan bila aku memungutnya?" tanya Pairo, kali ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman penuh kesenangan.

Kurapika mengernyit, merasa heran dengan anak lelaki aneh di depannya. "Apa kau bodoh? Kupikir seorang bangsawan lebih mementingkan harga dirinya daripada harus memungut buku tua jelek dari tempat sampah."

"Aku tidak pernah memasalahkan statusku yang seorang bangsawan atau pun bukan." Pairo menatap mata biru Kurapika hingga membuat gadis itu terlonjak. "Karena bagiku semua golongan adalah sama, bangsawan maupun butler."

Kurapika terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Belum pernah ada bangsawan mana pun yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya sebelumnya. Hal itu tentu saja memudarkan persepsi negatif Kurapika terhadap Pairo. Sedikit demi sedikit, gadis itu pasti akan terperangkap dan tertarik—tertarik ke dalam medan magnet ketulusan pada diri lelaki itu.

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata coklat Pairo yang dianggapnya mengerikan—sangat mengerikan sehingga mampu memengaruhi pikiran seseorang.

"Baiklah," kata Kurapika, kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu kamar mandi. "Kau boleh memiliki buku itu saat ini juga, tanpa syarat apa pun."

"Terima kasih, Kurapika. Aku sudah menduganya, kau memang orang baik."

"Ya, kurasa aku memang orang baik." gadis itu berkata dengan menampakkan wajah yang terlihat muram, kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah masuk.

_Dan aku menyesal pernah menjadi orang baik._

**...**

Setengah jam lebih kemudian, Kurapika telah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sudah berpakaian rapih—yaitu telah memakai baju seragam dan rok sailornya. Perhatiannya segera ditujukan pada jam weker kecil yang bertengger di atas meja belajarnya, lalu memandang sekilas ke arah Pairo yang masih berkutat dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Jam tujuh kurang lima, kurasa kita belum terlalu terlambat untuk pergi sekarang," ujar Kurapika. Ia memakai tas ranselnya setelah merapihkan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan.

Pairo menutup buku di tangannya, lalu berdiri dari kursi belajar. "Ya, kurasa kita bisa pergi sekarang—eh, kenapa blazermu tidak kau pakai?"

"Blazerku kotor dan tampak kusut, aku tidak mungkin memakainya."

"Kalau begitu..." Pairo melepas blazer yang dikenakannya dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. "Kau boleh memakai blazerku kalau kau mau."

Kurapika berpaling dari cermin yang tertempel pada pintu lemari di depannya, memutar tubuhnya menghadap lelaki pucat di belakangnya. "Tidak perlu," katanya. "Lagi pula di blazer itu tertera namamu, bukan namaku."

"Kurasa ada atau tidak adanya nama di sini..." Pairo menunjuk ke bed nama yang tertera pada sisi depan blazernya. "Itu bukanlah masalah, setidaknya blazer ini dapat menutupi luka lecet di pergelangan tanganmu."

Kurapika ingin mengangguk, merasa setuju dengan perkataan Pairo. Tentu saja, blazer itu dapat menyembunyikan luka lecet di tangannya, dan dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan penjelasan kepada setiap guru yang menodonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bersimpati. Namun seolah dibatasi sebuah penghalang, entah mengapa gadis itu seperti terlalu ragu untuk menampakkan sikap luluh—untuk menanggapi sikap baik hati Pairo terhadapnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Pakailah, Kurapika. Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan," desak Pairo. Ia tersenyum ramah dengan berjalan mengarah ke gadis pirang yang masih berdiri gugup membelakangi cermin itu.

Akhinya gadis itu mendesah mengalah, kemudian mengambil blazer yang disodorkan Pairo dengan tangannya. "Ini karena kau yang memaksa ya," katanya, terdengar sedikit gengsi.

Pairo hanya mengangguk, lalu mengajak gadis itu keluar secepatnya karena bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Tidak ada percakapan lebih lanjut yang terjadi setelahnya, dan ketika mereka telah berada di luar kamar, Kurapika membuka kembali topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku, Pairo?" tanya Kurapika sembari memutar kunci pada lubang di pintu kamarnya.

Pairo berdiri di belakang Kurapika, memerhatikan rambut pirang gadis itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Tentang kejadian kemarin," katanya. "Saat sikapmu berubah drastis ketika bertemu Pariston Hill—"

"Oh, jadi kalian sedang membicarakan diriku?"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik, Pairo dan Kurapika terkejut secara bersamaan. Tapi Pairo yang lebih cepat menyadari dan bereaksi, ia segera berbalik menghadap lorong koridor yang berada tepat di sisi depan kamar Kurapika, memerhatikan laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri dengan jarak dua meter di depannya.

Sedangkan Kurapika, ia berdiri membeku dan menjatuhkan kunci kamarnya tanpa sadar. Karena sebagian otaknya tengah bergulat untuk memutuskan agar segera berlari atau tetap diam.

"Jangan lari, Kurapika. Tetaplah berada di belakangku," bisik Pairo kepada Kurapika, seakan-akan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu. "Kalau kau takut, pegang saja tanganku."

"Aku sudah lama sekali mencari-cari dirimu, menanti-nanti kapan waktunya tiba."

Pariston berkata dengan menampakkan cengiran aneh khas-nya, membuat gadis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Pairo—Seolah punggung itu adalah tameng berharga yang dapat melindungi dirinya dari segala musuh.

"Dan kurasa inilah waktunya," lanjut Pariston. Ia menggerakkan kakinya secara perlahan mengarah pada Pairo dan gadis pirang yang masih membeku pucat itu. "Kurapika, menikahlah denganku."

Lagi, serangan kata-kata yang bertubi-tubi dari mulut Pariston membuat tubuh Kurapika semakin bergetar takut. Dan setelah mendengar 'kata-kata' yang merujuk seperti lamaran dari mulut Pariston, Kurapika bukannya merasa senang ataupun bahagia seperti gadis kebanyakan, tapi ia malah merasa marah dan jijik karena menyesal telah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"_Well, well_, menginginkan Gadis Adil hanya untuk dinikahi?"

Sebuah suara lain terdengar, mengarah pada lorong koridor dari arah sisi kanan kamar Kurapika. Sontak membuat Pariston menghentikan langkahnya dan juga membuat Pairo menoleh seketika—melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut putih seumurannya tengah tersenyum menyeringai mengarah ke wajah Pariston.

"Kupikir Gadis Adil seperti dirinya tidak cocok bila disandingkan dengan laki-laki busuk seperti dirimu, Mr. Hill." Laki-laki berambut putih itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, menatap tajam mata Pariston dengan tanpa berkedip. "Aku yakin aku bahkan jauh lebih keren dari dirimu."

"Ehemm. _Excuse me_? Mr. Zoldyck?"

Kata sebuah suara dengan berdeham, kali ini terdengar dari lorong koridor dari arah sisi kiri kamar Kurapika, membuat seluruh pasang mata berpaling—tertuju pada seorang gadis yang kini sedang berdiri sambil memerhatikan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang dimanikur.

Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan rambut sepanjang punggung bewarna hitam berkilau, senada dengan warna matanya yang tajam. Penampilannya cukup eksentrik, dengan baju berwarna hitam ketat dari balik jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya dan juga celana panjang berbahan dasar licin yang... juga berwarna hitam. Ditambah lagi dengan pistol di tangan kanannya, menambah poin untuk penampilan anehnya.

"Ah, Miss Guire-ku tersayang?" sanggah lelaki berambut putih yang dipanggil Zoldyck dan bernama lengkap Killua Zoldyck itu.

Min, si gadis berambut hitam itu, mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke Killua Zoldyck. "Ya, dan kuharap engkau merubah topik pembicaraanmu, sehingga persepsi dari pita suaramu itu tidak mengganggu pendengaranku, Berandal tengik. Kau tahu kau sedang berbicara kepada siapa?" Min memelototi Killua dengan mata hitamnya yang berkilauan jahat, lalu berpaling menatap Pariston. "Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, jabatanku sebagai calon dewan muda adalah yang tertinggi di pemerintahan. Dan aku ragu ada di antara kalian di sini memiliki IQ lebih tinggi daripada diriku sendiri—"

"IQ?" sela Killua menyeringai. "_Idiot Question_?"

"Tidak. Tapi, tentu saja, tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan itu pada idiot seperti dirimu, Berandal." Min menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, menampakkan senyum mengejek. "Melihat bahwa otakmu sepertinya memiliki kapasitas jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan otak jeniusku."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara, Min, perkataanmu bisa saja menyakitiku." Killua memutar bola matanya bosan, mengangkat tangan kanannya sembari melipat jari-jarinya yang berkuku tajam. "Aku bisa saja mencabut jantungmu dengan tanganku kalau aku mau."

Seakan tak acuh dengan perkataan mengancam Killua, Min malah memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku jaket, mengeluarkan ponsel ber-flip-nya dan menekan sebuah tombol, lalu mengarahkan ke samping telinganya dengan santai.

"Butler," kata Min satu kata.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dari arah lorong koridor di belakang Killua. Seseorang itu adalah wanita berambut putih dengan mengenakan mantel hitam panjang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata berlaras panjang dari balik mantelnya, menempelkan ujung larasnya ke punggung Killua, tapi tidak membuat bocah Zoldyck itu terkejut sedikitpun.

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu, Min?" tanya Killua. "Menjadi anak manja dari butlermu—"

Perkataan Killua segera terhenti ketika butler yang berdiri di belakangnya semakin menekan kuat ujung senjata yang menempel pada punggungnya.

"Kau pasti mengetahui reputasi senjata ini, Mr. Zoldyck," kata butler itu. "Aku yakin Sig Sauer 3000 ini mampu melepuhkan jantungmu dua kali lebih cepat, bahkan lebih cepat sebelum kau bisa menjangkau majikanku lebih dulu."

Pariston menjentikkan jemarinya, membuat seluruh percakapan terhenti seluruhnya. "Aku mengerti," katanya, memandang ke arah Killua dan Min secara bergantian. "Kalian juga berada di sini, itu artinya… teman-teman, kurasa kita bisa merayakan reuni kecil kita ini dengan tanpa bermusuhan."

"Cukup basa-basinya!" teriak Min dengan suaranya yang melengking. "Pitou! Habisi mereka semua! Dan aku ingin gadis itu mati lebih dulu," Min menunjuk ke arah Kurapika yang masih diam membeku di belakang Pairo, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada Pariston. "Setelah itu laki-laki menjijikkan di depanku ini."

Pitou—butler itu—mengangguk patuh. "Ya, Sir—"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Kali ini Pairo bersuara, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia memerhatikan orang-orang asing di sekitarnya dengan pandangan serius. Sejujurnya, ia mulai kesal juga. Sedari tadi ia hanya menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan tidak masuk akal mereka. Dan inilah saat yang tepat bagi Pairo untuk mencoba memahami, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Jangan coba-coba ikut campur, Rakyat rendahan," kata Min, menatap jijik pada Pairo.

"Aku mungkin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi aku mengerti siapa kalian sebenarnya." Pairo berkata dengan tenang, menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang masih memelototinya. Ya, ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya—siap kalau-kalau gadis itu memutuskan untuk membunuhnya lebih dulu sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kau, adalah Asisten Kepala Polisi Pemerintahan, Min Guire Lucifer. Mastermu adalah Mervant Hill. Dan kau," Pairo berpaling menatap Pariston. "Adalah Pariston Hill, calon anggota pemerintahan, murid dari seorang Menteri Penerangan. Mastermu adalah Melody Witwell." Kali ini Pairo berbalik menghadap Killua. "Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi aku pernah mendengar nama Zoldyck sebelumnya, seperti nama keluarga dari kalangan Mafia di Norilsk, Rusia."

"Ya, kau tahu identitas kami. Lalu apa?"

Pairo memutar tubuhnya lagi menghadap Min. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Miss Guire. Sekolah ini adalah sekolahan formal, tempat ini terlalu umum jika kau ingin membunuh kami semua di sini. Aku yakin di setiap sudut dinding di koridor ini terpasang kamera pengawas."

"Terlalu ramai maksudmu?" Min menaikkan satu alisnya, memerhatikan keadaan yang terlihat sepi di sekelilingnya. "Kau mau membodohiku, Rakyat rendahan? Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali kita berenam."

"Ya, ini karena jam belajar masih berlangsung. Setelah bel berbunyi nanti, tempat ini akan ramai kembali."

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Min, mulai menaikkan pistol di tangannya. "Keadaanku yang paling menguntungkan di sini, jadi aku yang berkuasa!"

"Tapi kurasa dia benar, Min," sela Killua. "Aku tahu yang kau inginkan hanyalah membunuh Gadis Adil, untuk membalaskan dendam ibumu yang mati karena peristiwa dua tahun lalu, benar? Tapi aku juga menginginkan Gadis Adil demi kepentinganku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu membunuhnya lebih dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan diriku?" Sanggah Pariston. "Aku juga menginginkan kembali apa yang telah menjadi milikku sebelumnya." Pariston memandang Min dengan tatapan terdinginnya. "Dan kau pikir akan semudah itu membunuhku, Min?"

"Maaf, menyela," kata Pairo dengan berdeham. "Aku masih belum paham mengapa kalian semua menginginkan Kurapika, tapi kurasa aku memiliki solusi termudah untuk masalah kalian. Yah, kalian bisa berimprovisasi—berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan Kurapika dengan rencana-rencana terbaik kalian selama sebulan penuh. Setelah itu kalian bebas melakukan apa pun yang kalian ingin lakukan terhadap Kurapika jika kalian berhasil memenangkan kompetisi. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa Kurapika pergi dari kota ini. Bagaimana?"

"Itu menarik," kata Killua mengangguk. Ia menggerakkan kakinya satu langkah, menjauhkan diri dari butler Min di belakangnya. "Akan lebih menarik lagi jika ada pertumpahan darah."

Pariston menghela napas sejenak, kemudian memerhatikan Kurapika yang masih diam bersembunyi di belakang punggung Pairo. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi. Ini adalah hasil dari pencariannya selama dua tahun, dan semua harus tertunda karena keegoisan Min—rivalnya dulu semasa di parlemen.

"Aku setuju," ahkirnya Pariston berkata.

"Satu minggu, aku ingin satu minggu!" pinta Min dengan menatap tajam mata coklat Pairo.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita semua sepakat satu minggu." Kemudian Pairo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencengkeram tangan Kurapika. "Dan kurasa sudah saatnya kami boleh lewat?"

"Sebaiknya kau lewat sini," usul Killua kepada Pairo, menunjuk ke lorong koridor di belakangnya. "Yah, aku tahu, aura mereka sangat mengerikan. Maksudku, sangat licik. Sebaiknya kau lewat sini kalau tidak ingin tertular dengan sifat angkuh mereka."

Pairo mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Zoldyck muda itu. Sebenarnya, Pairo memang sudah bisa menebak, karena itu memang terlihat dari gelagat dan raut wajah para calon dewan muda petinggi pemerintahan itu.

Min, Killua dan Pariston hanya diam memerhatikan Pairo dan Kurapika berjalan meninggalkan lorong koridor, dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, mereka akhirnya saling bertukar pandang. Min menatap tajam, Pariston menatap datar, Killua menyipitkan mata. Hingga Killua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Killua santai, kemudian memutar tubuh meninggalkan koridor, lalu diikuti dengan Pariston, hingga hanya menyisakan Min dan butlernya di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membiarkan mereka lolos, Sir," kata Pitou, berjalan menuju majikannya. "Padahal aku yakin dirimu sudah memikirkan rencana terbaiknya. Membunuh mereka semua, meretas seluruh sistem di gedung ini, menghapus semua data rekaman CCTV, lalu pergi dari sini. Bukankah begitu?"

"Dasar tolol!" bentak Min, pipi putihnya sedikit memerah karena marah. "Tentu saja itu bukanlah rencana terbaiknya. Aku tidak hanya menginginkan mereka mati, tapi juga mengingingkan mereka semua merasakan penderitaan selama hidup. Sekarang aku butuh penyamaran, apakah aku pernah mengusulkan sebuah nama? Witwell?"

"_Yessir, _baru saja."

**... **

Sesaat setelah meninggalkan gedung asrama, Kurapika dan Pairo segera bergegas menuju ruangan konseling, berniat membicarakan kejadian di koridor bersama Dr. Lucifer. Namun setelah membuka pintu ganda ruangan konseling, mereka mendapati Dr. Lucifer tidak ada di sana.

"Kenapa Doktor tidak ada?" tanya Pairo pada keheningan, lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan. Ia melihat sebuah amplop putih di atas meja kaca, mengambil dan mengeluarkan kertas dari dalamnya. "Surat izin kepergian selama sehari, Rumah Sakit Saint Vallen. Sepertinya ada yang mengantarkan surat ini. Kurapika, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hening... tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Kurapika, membuat Pairo kebingungan dan berbalik memutar tubuhnya. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat Kurapika masih berdiri diam di luar pintu.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanya Pairo, merasa aneh dengan sikap diam Kurapika. "Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Pairo, bisa kita lakukan interogasinya sekarang?"

Pairo terkejut mendengar permintaan tiba-tiba Kurapika. Ini sungguh sangat tidak biasa baginya, Kurapika menginginkan interogasi?

"Tapi data-data sebelumnya ada pada Dr. Shalnark, dan juga kita mesti memerlukan Dr. Lucifer ada di sini."

"Bisa kau hubungi mereka? Kurasa aku membutuhkan ingatanku kembali untuk menghadapi orang-orang itu. Sebenarnya..." Kurapika memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, memandang Pairo dengan tatapan muram. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit lupa siapa mereka, terlebih lagi dengan anak lelaki berambut putih itu. Siapa? siapa namanya tadi?"

**TBC**

**AN : maaf updatenya ngaret, dan mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal lebih ngaret lagi. Hehe sebenernya author ragu banget mau publish chap ini, tapi... ah, sudahlah, sudah terlanjur.**

**Balasan review buat Rerina Kokuzoya :**

Akhirnya ada yang mengkritik juga, hehe gakpapa kok aku malah seneng, thanks yaa :D ini udah di update^^


End file.
